


A Prompt for a Romp

by TimidMew



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, Shameless Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidMew/pseuds/TimidMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of short stories compressed together in one big pile. All of which are EreMika and AruAni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Pleasant Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> *Supposed to write out given Prompts for my Friend.* Reality: Writing down weird smut things that spawned from nowhere because I haven't seen anything similar to it. An AU fic of Titan!Annie x Armin. I will write another for EreMika! 'Cause why not! :D Just know that I am not proud of this. At all. Carry on. Either way I hope you enjoy this weird thing! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin is stuck in the Forest of Giant Trees when an unexpected savior comes to his aid. However, what starts as a frightening encounter turns into an awkward but pleasant experience as the boy comes to learn more about the true nature of the Female Titan.

Armin had no idea how he managed to get himself in this situation. He had no idea how he had lost his horse or connection with the other members. All he did know was that he was stuck here in a tree outside the walls. Gas was dangerously low and to make everything worse, the sun was setting fast. There was no way anyone would find him now especially with a whole horde of Titans lurking around.

'Okay, Armin. Think.' he mumbled shakily. A calloused hand raked over his messy and bloodied hair nervously as he paced slowly about the large branch. 'Someone's bound to notice, they'll come back. Eren will and Mikasa will too, it'll be fine.' He tried to calm himself as he paced around, trying hard to calm his erratic breathing as panic began to take root.

"I just have to survive the night..." he whispered fearfully. If he listened hard enough, he could hear footfalls that no mere animal could make on their own. The faint rumbles were enough to make the poor boy shake in anticipation.

So to calm himself and wait out the coming night, he sat down, keeping his gear on just in case and began to think of what he would do to call for help. Patting down at his belt, he fingered the heavy weight still attached to his person. The signal gun they used earlier. He still had a few bullets too. He could use that.

He sighed, leaning his head back in slight relief. He wouldn't risk sleeping, in fear that he'd roll off and die; be it from Titans or the fall itself. Curiously, he peeked over at the ground quickly being encased in black.

"Dying by a fall is a whole lot better than dying by a Titan, I guess." he shrugged his shoulders and allowed a nervous laugh to escape him. "Anything beats dying by a Titan." he muttered bitterly. Looking down, Armin brought up his hand, opening and clenching it as he remembered seeing his best friend get eaten on his behalf.

His eyebrows furrowed in a tight knit.

"Not again." he whispered harshly. "It won't happen again." It was a promise. He wouldn't die so easily, not like last time. Little useless Armin was gone, he wouldn't hold anyone back or bring anyone else an early death if he can help it.

Just as he allowed himself to fall back into early memories, more heavy footfalls reached his sensitive ears.

He gasped sharply and turned in the direction of the frightening sound.

Below his tree branch, still illuminated by the falling sun was what looked to be a ten meter Titan. A stupefied grin plastering its hideous and emaciated face. It groaned lowly, pausing directly beneath Armin's branch and looked around curiously.

Frightened with renewed fear, Armin quickly shoved himself tighter against the sturdy bark, a hand covering his mouth as he tried to keep himself hidden. 'Just be still and stay quiet!' he beseeched himself, hoping that his terrified breaths and whimpering sounds would not give away his hiding spot. Tears stung his ducts as he watched the creature slowly turn it's giant head upwards, another odd and ghastly moan escaping its gaping mouth.

It's small, beady black eyes widened in realization as it gazed up at the branch. It could sense his presence and it mouth salivated in anxious anticipation. It moaned longingly and reached upward wanting, clawing at the bark of the sturdy growth.

Armin jumped at the strength the Titan exuded with its clawing. It managed to shake the large tree, odd and frightening creaks groaning out in protest. Armin yelped as that same strength made his body rumble uneasily and made his weight lean dangerously closer to the edge. That was it, there was no more use in staying quiet. One had found him and others would soon come from nearby. He stood up quickly and held onto the wall of the tree as his blue eyes locked onto the beast.

Drool pooled over its chapped lips as it continued to uselessly reach for him.

No one was ever sure why Titans could sense humans and exclusively seek them out, but it was a trait many hated as it made hiding a lot more difficult. And Armin was no exception.

"It's fine, I'm fine. Everything's fine." he chanted lowly, trying hard to calm his palpitating heart beat and keep a firm grasp at his sanity. "It can't reach me..." And it was true, the tree was at least thirty or forty meters high and it's body occupied a rather significant amount of space for its roots. The branch Armin had perched upon was also a conciderable height much too far for the ten meter creature to grab on.

Besides if worse comes to worse, he could always use whatever gas he had left to lift him up higher. He wouldn't want to, but when push comes to shove, well he'd have no choice.

A somewhat relieved sigh shuddered past his shaky lips. As long as they couldn't reach him, he was fine. Suddenly, another heavy rumble shook the ground. Armin yelped and looked up in the direction of the other set of footsteps.

By this time, the sun had finally abandoned him and nothing but small streams of moonlight mingled in with the crawling darkness. Whatever Titan had sauntered in was masked by the thick shadows of the towering trees and their vast trunks and leaves. It moved slowly, sluggishly as it looked to follow the ten meter.

Flashes of yellow blinded Armin for naught but a moment, but it was enough to make him hold his wavering ground.

The taller Titan moved closer to the other. Observing as the other's feeble mind locked onto the boy's presence. At the moment all it really wanted was to feast on another human, the delectable tiny life far more tantalizing than the approaching female walking closer and closer.

And she was by no means, in the mood for stupid beasts. With one hardened limb and a swift swipe of muscles and crystal, she easily decapitated the annoying Titan, all the way to its weak nape.

Armin gasped, his voice betraying him as his weak legs fell from his shaky weight. He almost slipped, but he managed to keep his grip on the tough bark.

'It's her!' The female titan he had met long before. His heart dropped down to his gut at the sight, his stomach turned and he all but wished that she would not give him much mind. His teeth chattered noisily, whether it be from the dropping temperature or the fear rolling off him in waves was up for debate. 'This one was intelligent, she isn't stupid. S-she could kill me!'

Whatever calm hold he had on his sanity was quickly dissipating as he watched her with stunned, watery eyes.

Slowly, she turned her head upwards, lifting her languid gaze up at him. Cold, her eyes looked cold as she took a step back to get a better look at the trembling boy. Her heavy eyelids seemed to widen a bit, her head tilting slightly in what Armin could only guess as curiosity. Her eyes locked onto his own, icy and dull but so very captivating meeting emotional hues. She held his terrified gaze, never blinking as she reached up and grasped a nearby branch, one that was just out of the other deceased Titan's reach, and quickly hoisted herself up.

The added weight would've been enough for the old branch to give way had she not quickly shifted and grasped another, the one Armin stood on. The movement jostled him. He cried out in fear and so caught up in it, he tried to escape, his hands fumbling for the trigger in his hand.

But it was too late, her hand lashed out and grabbed him, letting go of the branches and landing on her feet. Her descent made the earth shudder under her weight and left nearby animals darting out of hiding spots and sift through the leaves far above.

Her eyes still held him, even as he struggled against her firm grip. His eyebrows twisted in not just agony and fear, but also anger. A loud growl ripped through his scrawny build as he twisted around in her grip, his teeth clenched and his fists holding tight on his swords. He watched her, his eyes now burning through the previous icy fear he felt before.

He had promised he wouldn't go so easily. He would betray his friends if he did! He had to fight, he couldn't give up! It was no longer an option. If he were to die, then he'll die fighting, because in the end that's all anyone can do. In the face of Titans, intelligent or not, that was all it came down to.

Fight or die.

However, the Female Titan did nothing but watch him. Her fingers gripping his body tight, but not enough to actually crush him, not in the way she had done to so many others. If Armin wasn't so busy trying to break free, he might've guessed that she was being gentle with him.

Armin stared back at her, rage and fear mixing together to form a lesser human; an animal cornered in a hunt.

She may have spared him then, but there was no way she would have any reason to do so now. This little fact was enough for him to struggle harder, desperately.

She was moving her fingers around him, seemingly unknowing what to do with him as all she did was study him. But that was all Armin needed, a distraction of any kind. When her thumb and index finger moved simultaneously, he managed to slip his arm up and stab it's razor edge deep into her palm, right beside his thigh.

A startled gasp escaped her and for a moment, Armin could've sworn he saw some sort of negative expression. He gulped, it almost looked murderous, but at the same time it almost looked as though she were...

He cried out fearfully as she suddenly brought him closer. His frantic movements causing him to let go of his weapon. He looked up as she brought her other hand closer to him. Her grip tightened again and he ground his teeth together painfully as the added pressure made his limbs scream in pain, his joints just about to pop out of their sockets. She held him still as her other hand quickly ripped out his 3D maneuver gear. All of its assembled parts were now in her other hand and with a begrudging look, she crushed it.

Armin watched helplessly as she did so. Now he was completely vulnerable. He wouldn't be able to fight. She was going to kill him.

Tears threatened to spill over as he watched his gear crumble down from her open palm. He wouldn't be able to help his friends now, he wouldn't be able to see them again. He was going to die and join all the other corpses lying lost in the forest. A tear rolled from one of his eyes as he clenched them shut. Fear still rolled off him, but now sorrow replaced his former bravado. He will die having done nothing to help humanity and even worse, he will die without helping his friends. A most useless and pathetic death.

She watched him. The Female Titan looked at him with the same apathetic gaze she used to look upon everyone else. He was crying in her grasp, his tears rolling down his cheeks as well as from the sides of his face. A whimper escaped him, as he tried to hold his emotions back. She knew, from experience, that emotions would do nothing on the battlefield. Once anyone was caught by a Titan, they were dead. And somewhere deep inside, she knew that she should kill him, crush him, stomp on him, throw him against one of these many trees; anything. She could do it so easily just like before, but she knew she couldn't.

If she were able to, she would sigh at the sight of her former comrade. Instead, she softened her grip and with her thumb lifted his arm so as to gently rub his side. She doesn't know why she is doing this, doesn't know why she holds him this way, but she just does it. As she does so, she brings her other hand to cradle him in her palms, bringing him closer to her face.

Armin cries out in fear and quickly thrusts his head to the side, waiting for her to toss him in her mouth.

'She's going to eat me!' he thinks, more tears falling from him as he awaits his fate. He still feels her rubbing him and there is a faint breeze of her breath ghosting over his body. He flinches, body trembling.

Yet nothing happens.

He blinks rapidly, before warily turning his head and looking at her. He gasps as he finds he's unbearably close to her lips, her hot breath making his skin tingle uncomfortably.

"W-wha... what are y-you-" his sentence is cut off as she brings him even closer to plant him firmly against her chapped lips. He flinches against her, but slowly calms down. Her fingers have unraveled enough for him to reach out and touch her, his head raising to try and catch an expression or hint that could fill him in on what she was doing. The feel of her lips touching his body leaves a terrifying feeling, but Armin adamantly remains still, if he moves the wrong way he could slip and fall to his death.

While that might've been preferable, he holds on, wondering curiously why this person, whoever it was inside the Titan's body, was doing this when the most logical thought would be to kill him. He certainly didn't expect them to kiss him instead!

A shuddering breath leaves him as he allows himself to relax. For some reason, an insane reason, he feels safe for the time being. He leans onto her, waiting for her to lift him.

She does so slowly, her eyes still cold and frosty as she watches him closely.

The blond boy grunts as she curls her fingers gently over his chest and legs, allowing his arms to be free. There is still fear in him and she expected that, but what she doesn't expect is for him to reach out to her. His arm is stretched out, palm open and for a moment she is left stunned. She had expected something from this boy, but certainly nothing that would warrant a gentle gesture as this. He notices her surprised gaze and Armin tries once again to reach for her.

If he could, then maybe he could figure out who resided inside. He could ask why they were doing this, what they were trying to achieve! He, along with so many others, would have answers!

Mindlessly, she is drawn to him and she leans her head in, her eyes still watching him. They blinked slowly, cautiously, but more at ease. Her guard was slowly chipping.

His hand meets her nose and she flinches, whether by her actually feeling it or by the fact that the last time someone touched her face she was met with poles peircing her insides and her eyes having been stabbed. But his hands are gentle and shy as he caresses her. There is an odd emotion faintly swirling within her blue eyes, mixing in with the apathy coloring her nature. A soundless sigh leaves her as she leans further into his touch, her shoulders rising as she brings him closer.

His touch makes her forget. His gentle and trusting nature soothes her, but it is only for a fragile moment. Even so, she wishes she could leave eveything be. It would only just be him and her, it was tempting.

"Why?" he suddenly asks, his voice hoarse and painful.

Abruptly she pulls away from him, her soft gaze freezing over. Her arms shoving him away from her face as if he had stabbed her. The movement jars him and he gasps and clings to her hand in breath-taking fear. He hugs her, silently begging her not to let go of him lest he fall.

An unsettling rage fills her as her eyes stare out at the darkness and Armin senses this. His body stiffens as the once calm and comfortable atmosphere slowly changes into the familiar stagnant fog of apprehension and aggression. He had angered her, broken her reverie and now he was really at her mercy.

He swallows a mouthful of saliva as he waits for her to look at him. He waits for what seems like hours with nothing but choking silence filling the air between them.

"P-please..." he finally whispers and for a moment, it doesn't seem like she hears him. The shifting of her fingers around his torso though, tells him otherwise.

He swallows past his natural fears again as he hugs her fingers tighter against him. "I... I know you can't be all bad. I-if you're willing to spare me. Please, you could help us!" His voice raises as he becomes more confident, his eyes pleading with her even though he has no idea who this "Titan Shifter" is, at least not yet.

"You could help us! In return, we could help you. I could help you!"

This makes her twist her head back towards him, her eyes dangerously narrow, but they flicker with another unknown emotion. She is still taut and cautious, but she stares at him, acknowledges him.

Armin sighs as he rests his chin onto her hand. "I know you can understand me, I know there's a human in there!"

The Female Titan's eyes widen a fraction at his words.

'If only you knew... If only you could understand...' she wonders wistfully.

She truly does wish she could tell him. Armin always has been a very understanding and kind guy. He always helped everyone whenever he could and it was appreciated. Yes he even helped her at times and it pains her that she will never be able to repay that kindness. She would like to tell him, to confide in him, but she can't. Despite his kind nature, he wouldn't help her, he wouldn't forgive her; not for what she's done. Not for what they've done for their selfish reasons. She lowers her head, seeming to take in his words and Armin waits, his eyes never leaving her.

An odd sound leaves her, somewhere near a moan, but it was almost too low for Armin to really catch.

She brings him closer, her eyes hidden beneath her messy blonde hair.

Confused, Armin raises himself, preparing to try and reach out to her again, but she doesn't let him. She keeps him at just the right length away from her. Her hands cradle his form and before he can question her again, her thumb is rubbing at his side once more.

It's gentle and strangely comforting as she rubs him. His hand touches her as he tries to stop her movements.

She wants to forget her mistakes and she wants him to be quiet. For now, there's only one way she could do this, peacefully.

"Sto-OP!" he yelps loudly as her thumb moves from his side to press directly into his nethers. Still as gentle as she can be, but adding just enough pressure to brush over his small form and focus on his reactions.

He blushes heavily as he feels her stroke his front, her thumb rubbing his crotch as well, if not purposely. He grunts as he tries to move away from her playful grip, but again she wouldn't let him.

One hand holds onto him as she continues her ministrations. She focuses on his face and watches as short uneven puffs of air leaves him as her thumb strokes lower against his thighs and center. She can faintly feel a growing bulge at his crotch and were she not in her Titan form she would have smirked with a matching flush of pink.

Armin on the other hand, was not enjoying this, well physically, maybe, but how could he accept this? Not to mention a Titan was molesting him, so how exactly was he to take this? Her thumb brushes over his entire front again, taking care not to press too hard around that area as he whimpers loudly at the infuriating friction. Unintentionally, he bucks his hips against her and it not only startles him, but her as well.

He quickly looks up at her, his face flushed and his ears burning hot at his own actions.

She tilts her head again, but her eyes had at least lost their cold haze and was now replaced with a kindling glint.

She focuses her attention solely on his lower body, specifically that bulge. She strokes him again and he recoils from her interested touch and tries to squirm out of her grasp. He gasped and bit his lower lip viciously in a weak attempt at muffling his pleasured sounds.

Pleased with her results, she continues to stroke and fondle him again, feeling his hips jerk up against her thumb a bit harder than before. If her form was capable of it, a blush would've already painted her cheeks from her rather bold actions. Judging from the tent jutting from his restrictive pants, she could tell he was very much aroused by her gentle touch. For some reason or another, she seemed to have some pride in it as she allowed her sight to linger on that part of him.

She hears him gasp again, letting out a frustrated sound in the process as he tried once more to fight his way out of her grip. A smile would've made its way over her lips if it were possible. She wouldn't have thought she would ever do anything as intimate as this, much less in this form, but she couldn't deny that it had satisfied her as well. Bringing her some sort of gratification. Though it was faint and blurred with her two bodies and the effort it took to maintain her sanity, she could still feel the pangs of longing and pleasure pull at her. Nestled at the nape, her real body lay shuddering in response to what she was doing to the boy. Her eyes were blinded with burning flesh, but it only escalated her subconscious need as she fought to keep herself together, figuratively and literal alike.

Armin groaned as her warm limb left him, her hands then bringing him back up against her lips. This time she pressed them gently up against his body, the hot and fleshy cushions parting through the thin material of his pants and he very nearly jumped out of his skin when she carefully blew a gust of hot air against him. He tore at his lower lip as hard as he could to keep himself quiet all while shamefully rubbing himself against her. A whimper escaped him as she pulled away, her eyes glinting oddly at his frustrated reaction to her retreat. She leaned away to look at him more closely, as if to admire her work.

He is panting hard, trying in vain to reign himself in and cast aside his growing need for relief, but it's proving difficult with his erection throbbing and blood pumping along with his pounding heart. Just as he is about to call out to her, he feels her prodding fingers poke at him again. He bites back a moan, and leans into her curious fingers reluctantly backing down from this losing fight, submissively.

She fingers at his pants, her nail gently shoving away the offensive fabric and Armin, having just noticed her intentions, cried out in protest. His body wiggled around in her grip helplessly, his blush threatening to make him faint as every ounce of the crimson liquid rushed into his head just as well as south to his growing erection.

In the end, he was powerless to stop her as she successfully pulled away the materials blocking her from her prize. The cold air hits him hard as his throbbing member sprang free from its containment. A humiliated moan left him as he felt her tense gaze rake over his partially bare body, making his cock twitch in shameless excitement at her curious eyes. A thin sheen of perspiration began to coat his body, his clothes beginning to stick uncomfortably to his skin from the pleasure slowly building up at the pit of his gut.

Sensing his obvious distress, she gently brought him back up to her face to directly land a kiss on his bare crotch. He flinched at the contact, a pleasant rush running from his exposed skin all the way to the tip of his length.

"Ngh!" he whimpers, trying hard to hide his embarrassing expression from her watchful eyes, burying his head up against the side of her nose. It was pointless though, she had already seen it and he was literally in the palm of her hands. She could just simply move him to her eyes if she really wanted to. Honestly though, she hadn't meant for this to go too far, but now that it had, she wasn't sure she could give up on him just yet. It was apparent now as she ran her large lips over the length of his body as well as linger on his lower regions, that she wanted him. He may not be like her or like his friend, but he was certainly someone she would want to have by her side, to love her and to cherish her like a real lover.

To be reminded of being a normal human being.

It would be nice, to have someone as human as this young man was. Even from deep within the searing flesh of a monster, she could feel her heart beat erractically and her stomach roll with unrestrained longing, a faint wetness seeping from deep within her clothes. She wonders then, if she were to expose herself to him, would he still be willing to help her, to at least make the effort to understand her even though she could not tell him her secrets? She would like to hope so and for now, just for this moment she allows herself to forget about the 'ifs' and to just focus on this one Armin Arlert. To not worry about the following days and to only be concerned for his pleasure-twisted expressions as she fondles him.

Just as Armin begins to calm down from his hormones, he feels her lips part further against him. For a split moment he freezes, the familiar fear coming back to him slowly as he opens his eyes to see that the Female Titan slowly opens her mouth. He sucks in a sharp breath as he fears that she has decided to finally get rid of him. A scream begins to form at the back of his throat as he watches her, but just as he is about to voice his fright...

"Ahhhh!" he moans out loud, his head thrown backward as the sensation of something warm, wet and unbelievably soft yet firm strokes him. In a fit of abandonment, he thrusts against whatever this warmth is. A faint sound of suction barely registers in his ears and suddenly, he feels not only his sex thrumming with tight pleasure, but also his stomach. Stopping from his aggressive humping, he stills as the Titan gently sucks him, her lips gently pulling not only at his sensitive length, but parts of his abdomen and thighs. He feels a tightening in his groin as she does so, her tongue lightly slathering him in a thick fluid of saliva.

"Mmph!" He tears more into his bloodied and torn lip as he grinds his hips against her mouth. His hands clench over what thin strands of hair he can grab hold of as he cries out in pleasure. The wonderful sensation of her tongue lightly stroking him accompanied with her persistent lips was enough to pull Armin over the edge. He tried once more to muffle his sounds, this time burying his face up against her taut skin and thrusting rapidly against her inviting mouth.

The violent action elicits a rumbling purr to vibrate from her throat and travel down to his body. He stills suddenly at the sensation, a choked sound hissing through his lips.

She then feels him stiffen and something wet and unfamiliar leaves him. She opens her mouth to assess what this strange fluid is, but pauses mid-way when she notices the blond lightly jerk against her. Her large tongue manages to pinpoint where it's coming from and an almost haughty look overcomes her as she realizes he came. She licks away the substance from his sex and swallows it. There was no sense of taste as she licks him, but she can't help but take her time in "cleaning" him.

Armin trembles against her, his body shuddering pleasantly against the slimey muscle. He whimpers against her skin and cries out when her tongue lingers on his sensitive member, his hips thrusting helplessly against her. He is panting as he slowly tries to pull away from her. Her hands are firm around him, making sure he doesn't fall from her grip, but he still feels his legs shaking as if they had just ran miles upon miles.

A shaky sigh leaves him as he uses her face to prop himself up. His cheeks still burn and his eyes nervously look up at his 'new friend'. For a moment he wonders how having a Titan girlfriend would be like. A thought of him being just like Mikasa is to Eren flashes through him, but he shakes it away quickly as he averts his eyes from her.

"I-I'm sorry..." He isn't sure what he's sorry about, but looking down at his half-erect sex he thinks its for what he's done.

She so desperately wants to smile at him, to assure him that he had nothing to apologize for, but she knows that it's useless. Her vocals would fail her and most likely give him a heart attack. Another soundless sigh billows through him as she silently yearns for his attention. He looks up at her and slowly she shakes her head side to side. He smiles weakly at her and touches her, at an area just above her lip.

She pushes forward in a vain attempt at feeling him. From within she can feel her own needs boiling and turning in her gut and she unconsciously squirms. She yearns for his attention, but she cannot risk having him see her. Instead she settles for her titanic form nuzzling gently at his face. Her warm flesh brings him comforting warmth as he returns her endearing embrace.

"I have to go back to my friends." he mumbles against her and her body physically sags in silent sorrow. "Please..." he begs her, a confused set of tears burning at his eyes.

It's still young for the night's cycle, the moon allowing plenty of light for either being, but Armin being human, he would die in a fateful encounter with a wandering Titan.

The gentle touch of this dangerous Female Titan brings him an oddly familiar comfort and ease that he cannot find words for nor does he know why. He knows she won't hurt him, but he still has to return to the saftey of the walls, or at least find his friends and comrades who are no doubt still somewhere nearby. They weren't here, but somewhere along the plains, of that he is certain.

"Please..." he begs once more, a crack heard coming from his muffled voice.

She listens to his voice, taking whatever soothing sound she can as she savors this fleeting moment. She nuzzles her head closer to him, her eyes closing in momentary contentment.

Armin doesn't know how long they remained that way, but the first to pull away is the Titan. She holds him still close to her mouth before bringing him up to eye level. Her eyes still hold onto that mysterious icy expression, but Armin could almost swear he sees a hint of mischievous amusement in her depths. They hold their locked gazes for but a moment before she lowers him back to her mouth.

Her palm opens and he seats himself in it, waiting. A faint breath plays with his hair before he hears an odd and almost sickening sound of tearing flesh. He jumps at her jaw opening far greater than any one's mouth should have. It frightens him, but she waits until he is comfortable enough to understand. His tears have slowed but the newfound fear awakens his senses from his temporary respite. He watches as she waits for him, unhurried and calm despite her daunting appearance. His hand reaches out to touch her lower lip and he feels an odd movement from her. She tilts her head, trying to seem harmless, but it holds the opposite effect. He recoils a little from her before placing back his hand.

"Y-you would've already hurt me if you really wanted to." he speaks aloud, more to assure himself than to confirm.

She wants to roll her eyes at him, but it would have been pointless.

Fixing up his pants back over his waist, Armin takes a slow breath of air before climbing inside her open mouth, her tongue soft and wet and incredibly warm as he settles onto it.

He winces as he watches her mouth close over him gently, a faint stream of steam healing over the thin gaps of her torn cheeks.

For a moment he fears that she will swallow him, but he is soon reassured when a large shifting movement causes him to slip around and play precariously at the back of her mouth. Her tongue holds him, blocking her esophagus so that he remains secure in her jaws.

From his place he can feel the vibrations of her feet moving below him. They're uncharacteristically soft and silent, but he can feel them and its almost enough to lull him. He lies back against her tongue, the odd and slimy warmth coming from her lulling him in a further sense of security. In that moment as he allows his weary body to relax inside her mouth, he is reminded of distant memories where he is safely with his friends and family before the incident of the wall. His grandfather and parents still greeting him at the door of his cozy home and his friends talking with him about the adventures they'd have beyond the grand walls; safe and not living in constant fear.

She feels him lie slack in her mouth as she wanders the plains in search of the retreating Scouts. And as she searches she is felt with a sharp pang of pain taking root at her chest. Her eyes have returned to that of a merciless killer, ready to lash out at her enemies with cold blood should they try and apprehend her. But at least they'll never know that she saved him, kept him safe and secure within her grasp as gentle as a lion holding their cub.

They will know that she has spared him for there were witnesses, but she knows that Armin will not speak of their more recent encounter. It will not have a lasting affect, at least she is sure on his part. For her, she will hold onto those moments even if, at the end of the day, they are still enemies.

Maybe, she could even tell him one day. Confide in him and maybe, he would forgive her and hold her like a real lover would. Someday.

She spots them soon enough and pauses her thundering footsteps to watch and listen and wait for her chance.

They should still be moving, but they are caught in a squabble; an argument. It's too dark for them to notice her, but it'll only be a matter of time before the horses catch her unnatural scent and become nervous. Slowly, softly, she lowers herself onto the ground, onto all fours. Her mouth tears open again to drop a half asleep Armin onto the dusty ground.

"Ow..." he mumbles as he tumbles down gracelessly. "What was that for?" he questions just a bit too loud.

"What was that?" a hushed demand sounded loudly. Armin catches the voice and turns to see the wagons and horses. He gasps in relief and almost shoves himself into a full sprint before something stops him.

Her nose is nuzzled gently against his wet back and he turns his head to look at her. Her eyes are closed and the shadows do well to hide her seemingly cold countenance. But with enough sense to turn and embrace her prominent nose, he notices the thin wet trails falling from her eyes.

"Thank you." he whispers to her as he lets go, hearing the rushing horses galloping in his direction. She stands then and before any of them realize she's there, she turns and throws her arms back and forth in her own rush to escape possible capture. They'll know she was there, but won't know if it's her or some abnormal; either way in the darkness of the night, they won't be foolish enough to follow her in dangerous terrain.

And aside from that, she is sure Armin wouldn't let them.


	2. In the Jaws of Her Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa isn't sure she can truly handle her beloved as a rampaging giant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, haven't updated anything for a while I see! Summer things will do that, ya know. Anyway, that's about to change thanks to a little pestering bunny! *grumbles* But making a new story is such a hassle, so I thought to my little self, "Why not just put them all together?" Saves me some trouble at least! So, this little one shot has now been turned into multiple one shots (most likely w/o plot), whoop-dee-freakin'-doo. Yup, I lied. However, if you're not at all fond of the following pairings, Eren/Mikasa or Armin/Annie, then you better get 'cause that's all I'm givin'. I don't want idiots giving me crap on how they like one, but absolutely can't stand the other. That's annoying and if you really are just interested in one of them, then you can skip chapters. It goes in a pattern, you should be able to figure it out. And YOU (you know who you are)! You better freakin' love this!
> 
> Also, this is all just pointless smut! I get bored so meh. XD
> 
> These will also be posted on my FF and Watt Pad account as well if you much prefer reading there. Also, feel free to give me some suggestions/requests (and criticism, cause hell knows I need it) since I've only got two other ones planned out and will be stuck from there on. That doesn't mean I'm going to automatically do it, I just need some inspiration and if I use yours, I'll be sure to credit you. So if you do have a suggestion/request for me, please leave a PM or Comment, whichever one you prefer.

Mikasa cried a shuddering gasp as she felt a heavy weight grip all around her body. Her teeth clenched together in pain, her muscles fighting to stretch out her limbs and pull her away from the agonizing hold that the Titan held her in. Her eyes closed shut, her eyebrows furrowed and her body writhing. It hurt, the fingers curling over her and squeezing slowly, carefully, as bright turquoise orbs concentrate on her expressions and reactions.

A cold chill pulls at her skin as she grunted with the effort it took to try and raise her arms. It was useless though, the Titans's grip secured her in place, her arms stuck in between and her weapons tossed aside in the midst of her capture. She screamed in frustration and thrust her head from side to side, her angry black eyes staring down the beast that had suddenly grown quiet. She was at eye level with him, his hellish face glaring down at her and though it scared her, it wasn't really him she was scared of. Not really. She was more terrified of what would happen to him afterwards; when she's dead.

"Eren!" she screams, hoping in vain that her voice would stir something within the monster. Yet, alas, all that she gets is a deafening roar that shakes her soul and rattles her head. Her hair and scarf billow frantically around her and spit flying from the giant's mouth clings to her, drenching her. A disgusted grunt leaves her as she tries to shake the slimy residue off, but its short lived when another bellow startles her.

He's just screaming at her with her body stuck in his grip and Mikasa honestly doesn't know what to do. A fear so foreign to her settles deep in her chest and its becoming increasingly harder for her to breathe. She's still fighting, however weak it may be, she tries her best. It's all she can do to keep from giving up on the life that he had saved.

"Eren..." She knows he can't hear her, can't recognize her. He's still new to shifting and she understands that, but what she can't understand is the fact that it's only him, her, and a whole mess of giant corpses lying about haphazardly.

Her gear is pressed up against her waist and its beginning to hurt. Moving hurts and screaming and yelling at him seems pointless now, she's at his mercy; there's nothing she can do. With all the chaos that's most likely still going on, she doubts anyone would be able to hear her shouts. There doesn't seem to be any sign of anyone else nearby anyway; no titans and no flares. She's all alone with a Titan Shifter whose mind is lost to them.

Her eyes stay on him, her head leaning against his finger, her expression pained and slightly panicked.

"Eren, please..." she begs, but he only roars in her face once again, his teeth dangerously close. She flinches and lets out a sharp gasp at the pain that shoots through her hips from the metal prodding into her tender flesh. Her voice wavers as painful tears sting her eyes from the slight increase of force his hand delivers.

"Wake up... Look, it's me," Another squeeze makes her cry out, but she doesn't stop. Swallowing to wet her mouth, she continues. "Mi-Mikasa... Don't you recognize me, Eren? W-we're family, aren't we?" she struggles to force the words out of her mouth as the pressure increases. "Re-remember?"

A sudden pop makes her scream, short and blood curdling. It's loud and painful and the tears that had clung to her quickly stream down her dirtied face in hot trails. The suddenness of it all actually makes the Titan's eyes widen a bit, his body tensing as if waiting for something else to happen. Mikasa only shivers against his hand. Her puffy red eyes screw shut as the pain flaring from her dislocated shoulder begins to dull a fraction as she tries helplessly to ease it to a more manageable level.

She can't speak, her mind going numb with pain and her vision blurring from fatigue and tears.

"E-Ere..."

The Titan rumbles a slow reply, his grip still hard and unforgiving, but there's something telling him that he should be careful. Not for his sake, but for the small life in his hand. Another low rumble trembles through his hollow form, slightly disturbing the girl and making her cry out in discomfort.

It's irking to see her so vulnerable and he doesn't even know why. His heated blood boils at the sight, his eyes narrowing and glaring daggers at her. She is strong, this he knows as elementary; even in this hazy and blurred state, he knows she is. He also knows that he hated it and probably still hates it now.

She had gotten a good number of those mounds smoking on the ground while he had killed the others. In the end, she tried to avoid his path and get to a tree far above his reach, but he reacted instantly, his eyes following her and his body reacting fast. Thus he had captured her mid-flight. Her swords had cut into her when she let go from the struggle, the blades slicing shallow cuts on her thighs and hanging by the wires.

Perhaps it was because he saw her as a challenge that he sought to grab her, something he had to prove to, something he had to conquer. Whatever it was, it was now lost to him; he couldn't remember, but he did want to fight. To quell this angry bloodlust churning in the pit of his stomach and it just so happens that she is here, only trapped and helpless. He could kill her. He could satisfy this desire to defeat someone, something, powerful enough to fight him. Size didn't matter, before him he saw a warrior. An opponent, a challenger, a fighter.

He could squeeze her to death, clench his fist tighter and tighter until her bones crack and blood chokes her lungs. She'll be another mass of flesh left to decompose on the forest ground. Another victory among all his other trophies.

A finger presses against her damaged arm, forcing another shrill scream to leave her. Mikasa's body trembles and her head thrashes around desperately, trying hopelessly to get away from him. Her voice echoes throughout the dead forest, but it does nothing to him.

"Stop... Eren," Her throat hurts, calming down to a fatigued whisper. "Please..." Her shoulder is burning and she swears her arm is broken at the elbow. Her chest also aches deeply, her ribs bruised and possibly fractured at the force his fingers have already applied to them. At least she knows they aren't broken, not yet.

She looks back at him, her eyes trying hard to stay with his own as she tries to reach him, despite knowing it was useless. He didn't recognize her back then and if he couldn't even recognize her now, what hope did she have?

Armin might've been able to do it, they were close. They spoke of their future together, they understood each other's desires well enough.

What of her? What did she mean to him? Did he truly understand her desires, her wants and her goals?

"Ah!" She flinched at another careless movement, her voice tired and quiet.

They were family weren't they?

Another painful squeeze makes her cry out, short and loud.

Or was she really just a stray dog to him?

Her breaths are nothing more than sharp gasps at this point. Too many things hurt at the same time, she can't move her legs in fear of more torture. Her arms are useless and even her proud strength can do nothing in his grasp without the use of her weapons. The tears, hot and cold, continue to spill from her tired eyes. She can feel the adrenaline leave her and the pain settle fully upon her weary frame.

He tried to kill her. He is killing her right now. Her precious Eren. And she is powerless to stop him. What else was she to do but be at his mercy? Her small grunts and sighs to fight out of his grip die slowly as her depraved chest loses more and more oxygen. The pain itself is beginning to wear her down to a whimpering mess.

She can't do anything.

Glowing eyes stare at her silently. Soundless rumbles vibrate through his chiseled chest as he ponders what to do with this withering life in his hands. So many things he could do to her. There is a deep seeded grudge he holds against her and it angers him. So many things he could do to torture her come to his instinctual mind, but there was one that stood out far from the rest. It was something primal and promised definite satisfaction.

What he longed for was blood, but not hers. Spilling her blood meant nothing to him. No he wanted to kill titans, the beasts that looked like him, but for right now he was given her at his disposal, one little human. A human he knew well enough.

His face twists into a snarl as a guttural growl trembles through his throat making hot steam hiss through his jagged teeth and heat her clammy and cold face. A look of recognition flashes through his bright, glowing eyes for a moment as it washes away with the hazing lust for blood and chaos. He growls low and deep as he opens his mouth to breathe out a thoughtful sigh.

The hate and the anger runs rampant through his whirring mind as he tests the girl's conscious with a careful squeeze of his fingers, becoming mindful of how much strength he exerts. She whimpers and he feels her body jerk suddenly under his grip immediately after. Flattening his hand, he finally releases his grip, opening his fingers slowly as watchful eyes stare at her.

Mikasa trembles as that merciless weight leaves her. Her arm dangles beside her, useless as it throbs heatedly at the shoulder. She whimpers loudly when she tries to move, trying to figure out which way she's supposed to move, trying to decide how and where she should escape, but her legs fail her.

"Ah..." Puffs of air leave her as she stumbles in his palm and the Rogue Titan can't help but take great pleasure in this.

Unable to grab her bearings, she falls back against him, chest heaving and mouth open. Her eyes are closed as her dazed mind focuses on simple things. From her ragged breaths to the tingling stings of the gentle slashes on her thighs. Anything to keep her mind occupied and to keep her from falling into the darkness.

Something tells him that this is wrong. A minute voice, hushed and gentle, tells him that he shouldn't be doing this. It irks him for a moment, making his head ache and a snarl to tear through him in agitation. Shaking the voice away, he focuses back on the girl.

Now though, something begins to bug him. The pain etched across her face doesn't seem to be what he's looking for in her.

"Eren..." she calls suddenly, the strength of her voice returning somewhat. She turns on her side, wincing at the pain her weight brings to the other, and plants her hand on his palm trying to lift herself up. He hasn't killed her yet, but she doesn't want to get her hopes up. She's in critical condition. Her legs are still too weak and her muscles are jelly to her arms. She was stuck in his grasp for too long.

He growls at her, making her flinch.

Snorting, he tilts his head at her, curious at her actions and decides to test the waters. Confident in his ability to catch her should she try and flee, he moves his thumb. Mikasa doesn't know what he's planning, but she doesn't move away as the appendage comes closer and closer. Following after it, his index finger holds tight to her waist and soon after, he shoves her dislocated arm against it.

She screams at the sudden action, the pain intensifying and bursting through her quaking figure. It pops back in but once he lets go of her, she curls in on herself.

" _Ah...!_ _Ahhh..._ " she moans as she struggles to bear it, her hand hovering over her throbbing shoulder shakily.

Eren watches her, his human self not truly there, but a sense of him registers that she is no longer in any real danger. His deepest desires are of course to kill, but not humans and especially not her. No, he has other plans for her.

Without giving her enough time to recover from her ordeal, he wraps his fingers around her once more, ignoring her cries of surprise and pain. He brings her up to his burning eyes, staring back at her unblinking and waiting.

At first, Mikasa does nothing, only tries to catch her breath and fight the aching exhaustion pulling at her heavy eyes.

A wicked glint flits over his shining eyes as he pulls her closer to his opening mouth. He lifts her, prompting the girl to look and see him open his mouth just wide enough to engulf her entire lower half.

Fear flickers over her as she begins to struggle against him, her aching arms clawing at his skin as he closes his teeth over her.

" _Eren!_ " Her struggle becomes more frantic as his teeth brush over her abdomen and lower back. Her legs kick at him, but it does nothing to deter the beast. " _Eren, stop!_ " she begs fearfully as she feels just a fraction of his jaw tighten just a tiny bit. A chill crawls up her spine at the terrifying feeling as all she can do is yell and struggle in useless fits.

Ignoring her pleas, he swiftly jerks his massive head to the side, snapping away leather straps and metal parts from her waist.

Her heart jumps at the rush of his speed that the fear has her depending on his hand to support her. He crushes the gear within his jaws and spits it out with a jerk of his head, eyes not once leaving her.

Mikasa doesn't know what he's planning to do with her, but what she does know is that she is completely helpless. Her swords have broken and the gas cylinders along with the rest of 3DM gear have been stripped of her person. Should he leave her, she's as good as dead.

Her hands clutch at his digits as he has yet to release her from his hold, taking his time in staring at her. His eyes scan the contours of her lithe figure, seeming to admire his work.

His teeth had not only shred her of her gear, but her clothes have also suffered from the serrated edges. Her boots have slipped off her feet as well as strips of cloth being torn from her uniform. Her jacket had already been torn and worn out from earlier, but a good part of her stomach was showing from the loss of her anchors and wires.

He admires his work for a moment longer before leaning her in towards his snarling face. She flinches at the heat of his breath but doesn't try to move away. She's terribly confused, but her guard is still there, warning her, keeping her alert even though this is supposed to be her family.

Or so she keeps telling herself.

He glares hard at her, trying to make her react somehow, but she doesn't. She stares back at him, her body tense and her breath still. Her eyes stare back at him, glaring defensively as she recalls the thin scar underneath her right eye. The dark look in his face tells her he isn't there, not fully. He wasn't trying to kill her anymore and that relieves her, but she can't be too careful. Her muscles ache, but she tries to keep strong in the face of her transformed beloved.

He moves closer to her, his eyes holding onto hers. His teeth make her stiffen in his hold and he feels his taut mouth twitch in a smirk. She squirms in his grip as his heated mouth makes her uncomfortable as well as the close proximity of his open jaws.

Then, so suddenly, something large and firm pokes at her. She jumps in his hand, every small hair on the back of her neck rising in complete terror. Her voice chokes in her throat and her legs instinctively tighten together at the strange feeling telling her to get away.

He certainly doesn't miss her reaction as his pointed tongue slithers out further to prod against her clenched thighs.

"W-what- _Ah!_ "

His tongue parts her thighs and settles firmly against her. Unfamiliar with the strange feeling, Mikasa tries to wriggle away from him, but only succeeds in rubbing against him. A strange tingling sensation flares at her center making her heart pump faster and her breaths come shorter. A whimper escapes her as she only adds more friction to the warmth already invading her core. Fear is at the forefront of her mind as she quickly assumes the worst but before she can even think of her escape, his tongue moves slowly back and forth.

It slithers past her legs until she is literally seated on his tongue, legs spread and core throbbing with uncomfortable heat.

" _Ngh!_ " she winces, flinching at the strange sensation. Her stomach flips when she feels him touch something hidden under her clothing.

Saliva quickly drenches her clothing, further aggravating the area at the center and making her subconsciously rub against his tongue in an effort to alleviate the ache between her legs. Her cheeks flush red in response to his actions as the Titan laps his tongue over her. An unbearable heat pools in her abdomen as she jumps at the sudden pleasure assaulting her. He had brushed against that strange place. It's strange and odd and she wants to stop, the fear still very much real, but the moment she looks back up at those eyes, her mind goes blank.

A strained moan leaves her as she shuts her eyes and slowly follows the motion of his tongue. His tongue is moving faster against her, building her up for something she's not quite familiar with. Slowly, the tension in her legs mounts further as she tries to relax against the muscle hoping to calm herself down.

"Eren..." she moans, not knowing if she wanted him to stop or not.

He answers with steam billowing out from deep in his throat.

She whimpers softly, a pleasurable heat pooling in her belly. His writhing tongue leaves her shuddering against him, her face contorted as if she's in pain when she in fact, is not. She feels hot everywhere. Sweat collects and runs down her face and over exposed skin. The slimy film of his saliva also does nothing to placate her frustration. Becoming agitated at the unchanging rhythm of his tongue she mindlessly rolls her hips up against him.

That small action forces a surprised, yet pleasant cry to pierce through her throat.

Eren rumbles a pleased purr, the vibration of the sound traveling down to her. She flinches at the throbbing sensation, throwing her head to the side hurriedly. The pause of his ministrations allows her moment to be still. However, the heat building up between her and the Titan is starting to become too much. Her hands come up to tug at the red scarf wrapped securely around her. She pulls at one end while trying to shake her ruined pants off her legs, but her beloved's tongue is still in the way.

"Eren," she whines, rubbing up against him.

He doesn't react for a moment, instead taking in her glazed expression as a new sort of weakness overcomes her. He decides then, that he likes this expression of hers, the certain hitch in her voice when she calls to him. He growls again making sure to drag it out as she squirms against his tongue. His teeth brush against her chest and she suddenly flinches and cries out again. He becomes confused at her reaction but thinks nothing of it and continues licking her.

" _Ah!_ "

He watches as her face continues to twist and her body becomes alive with vigor. He listens and stares as however much pressure he applies determines how soft or loud her voice becomes and he soon comes to find that he much rather prefers her loud.

The uncomfortable friction on her pants starts to become unbearable as Mikasa tries hard to wrench herself from his grip, her legs kicking not against him, but instead trying to tear away the rest of her clothing hugging her legs. Eren finally pulls away from her. His narrowed eyes watch her as she tries to kick away the saturated cloth. She only manages to get it past her knees, but no further.

Her face is red as she pants, her body still weak from the pain she's had to endure before. The sight makes the Titan Shifter pause for a moment, a feeling unknown to him making him growl low in disapproval. She shivers visibly against the cool breeze brushing through her.

Wanting to ignore the discomfort he moves close to her once more and gently tears away the obstructing cloth. An odd scent invades his nose as he does so and curious as to what it is, he moves back quickly and leans his face in. He inhales the strange scent slowly as Mikasa tries to soothe the ache in between her legs by bringing her legs together. She lies back against his hand, hugging herself as she has no clue how to stop the frustrating sensations her body feels. The musky scent becomes a little stronger when she lifts a leg in her delirious state of confusion and pleasure.

As soon as she does, Eren shoves his tongue back against her, the wet appendage now pressed entirely up against her private region. She jumps at the jolt of pleasure that shoots through her and cries out loud when he laps at a point located slightly higher than where his tongue prods at her opening. Muscles clench and hips roll as soon that pleasure begins to mount up.

A coil at the pit of her stomach tightens as his tongue licks harder and harder against her, hitting that sensitive nub peeking out from his earlier ministrations. Muscles contract and she whimpers loud at the overwhelming pleasure drowning her. It's sweet but agonizing as Eren decides now of all times, to slow down. A scream of frustration leaves her as she wiggles herself downward to feel more of him rub against her.

"Eren... _p-please_..." she begs, the tight coil in her abdomen becoming too much for her to ignore. "Eren..."

Still, the Titan doesn't increase his pace, holding and watching as she writhes around in supposed agony. Whimpers, whines and moans leave her as her hair becomes tossed all around her and her chest heaves with the exertion this activity deceivingly requires. He leans further upward to the point that she now lays against his teeth, looking as if at any moment she could be devoured by the one whom she loves the most.

She doesn't seem to care or notice as all she wants is for him to give whatever it is her body craves. He gives her one last drawn out lick before showing her lenience.

The tip of his tongue pokes against her entrance before he moves his mouth at an angle, allowing him to rub against her sensitive clit. He watches as her body arches upward against his wicked tongue and listens as cries of moans and mewls escape her in abandon.

It's likely he won't remember much of this experience when he turns back to normal, but just like his innermost desires, he'll be sure to recall at least bits and pieces.

Mikasa shouts as her body tenses up as she comes to a climax, her body trembling from the intensity of it as the Titan continues to lick at her relentless. She jerks forward before letting a low moan, as her release shakes her into an odd stupor.

Calming down after a few long minutes, Mikasa slowly sit up, wincing slightly at the dull ache now coming over her legs and stomach. Before she can even look up at the Titan before her, his hand suddenly curls over her. Alarmed, she scoots backward to brace against his palm only to feel a horrid sensation of falling at the giant behemoth falls, lying facedown with his protecting the small human girl from harm. She can hear the loud hissing of his decaying body and just as quickly begins to shove her way out. Climbing up to the nape, she can already see a depression where Eren's actual body lays secure under pounds of heated flesh. Sighing, Mikasa starts to try and pull him out. It's awkward, especially since a good majority of her clothing is gone. Her cheeks flush red at the thought, but there's nothing she can do about it, except maybe try and look for them, but most likely it'll be dissolved under Eren's titan body.

For a moment, she contemplates taking Eren's clothes since it wouldn't be odd to state that his transformation may have destroyed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I never thought writing Eremika would be so... hard. Huh. And it's my favorite couple too... Oh well, I guess there's always next time. It also doesn't help that I'm not feeling well... Whateves! Hope you enjoyed this somewhat... Even though it probably has a lot of mistakes. :/


	3. A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie finds a new way to enjoy Hand-to-Hand Combat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright Perverts! Here is my first try at smut! 10,000+ words of- I don't even know what the heck this is! Holy crap I can't believe I managed to even do this! Damn! All I do know is that it's smut and dirty and it probably has errors and I'm tired and-I don't care, IT'S SMUT! Why the hell should I care?! Can you tell I'm tired? I think I'm tired. I don't know, I'm rambling so I must be. ANYWAY! Read at your own risk and either Love it, Hate it, I don't care, just tell me what ya think for a first official try, will ya? I slaved over this, it's the least you can do, right? Actually, I don't really care, I'm just so glad to have this out and get on with the next one!
> 
> And as a quick reminder, feel free to send a Request for either eremika or aruani as I really need to brush up on my writing!

She hadn't meant for this to happen; truly she didn't. Yet the fact of the matter is that now, this had become routine. Exactly like how one would be eager to get through each beautiful page of a well written book in the limited amount of free time they were allowed. Having her fingers brush through each plane of this book's fragile paper, learning the meanings behind the letters and symbols that spoke out in volumes. Sometimes hushed and sometimes loud, depending on the situation. Her fingers pulling and tugging at the corners, eager to learn more and more of what was to be told through sighs and moans. It was exactly like that for her, but while there were many books with many more pages, not one was like the one she held in her hand, fingers caressing down his wonderful spine while the other trailed further down.

"A-Annie, this isn't fair...!"

"Then fight, Arlert. Flip our positions." she answered, voice leveled and calm as she stared down at him.

Armin flinched and struggled to move when he feels her grab him from behind forcing him to let out a long, strained groan.

How this had started out in the very beginning was actually pretty simple. She had been partnered up with Armin Arlert for hand-to-hand combat. At first, her immediate thought was to ditch the exercise and it looked as though Armin was thinking of doing the same thing. She could see how he fidgeted nervously with the wooden knife in his hands and how his legs shifted from one to the other anxiously. The boy was just dying to get away from where he was at the moment and had Annie been her normal, usual self, she would've granted him his wish and stomp away, but she had stopped herself.

He was still looking at her, gauging her, trying to decipher what it is she was planning to do. And it was then, that she noticed how positively drenched and out of breath the boy was that day. Sweat rolled off him in small bullets, sliding down to his chin and dripping onto the dusty ground. His normally neat hair, was disheveled and sticking out in awkward directions, giving him a sort of wild look. His clothes were sticking to his skin; so much so, the white cloth couldn't hide much from her sharp eyes. It looked very uncomfortable, but she could clearly see the way his chest rose with each tired breath. Could see the gentle contours of his ribs cling to the damp cloth of his stuffy uniform, for some reason or another, it interested her.

Before starting out the training, everyone had been forced to do a merciless amount of laps since the night before Shadis was pissed as hell when he came upon, surprise, surprise... Eren and Jean scuffling about in yet another fist fight in the Mess Hall. Something about one insulting the other based on looks and actions or something like that, or so someone told.

Having broken a few tables and injuring a sad bystander, Shadis decided that everyone would pay by not only repairing the damage and cleaning the mess, but also doing laps followed by the usual training routine for the rest of the evening until dinner the next day. Which of course made everyone hate the two knuckleheads for a while, something that, obviously, neither cared about.

Back to previously said training, it wasn't like Annie was a part of that event. She had been in the Girl's Barracks with a few others, trying to get some more sleep, so to hell with the extra effort. It wasn't her problem. Why the hell should she be forced into someone else's punishment? She'd done the running, but the hand-to-hand combat was another thing. Other than Ackerman, there was hardly anyone else who could put up an interesting work out for her. She tried of course, at the very beginning, but partner after partner it was the same disappointment. Even Eren, who seemed to be a quick learner and never once failed to surprise her at least one or two times during, had eventually become a bore.

Now though, seeing the small blond boy in front of her watch and wait for whatever it was she would do, she seemed slightly amused. He obviously didn't look much like a fighter, that was one thing, however, there was just something odd about him; something she couldn't quite place. The two of them didn't really know each other that well, seeing as she preferred to be alone and Armin usually stayed with Eren and Mikasa most of the time. So, there wasn't much for common ground aside from mutual respect. Occasionally she'd catch him talking with the others from time to time, helping them with studies and offering advise on how to overcome this and that, be it in academics or otherwise. He would sometimes also help her too, though indirectly.

To put it simply, Armin was basically a very friendly and social guy, extremely easy to talk to no matter who it was; guy or girl.

Annie, on the other hand, was not a people person by any means, that much was certain, but she never once had a problem with Armin. He was smart, he knew his boundaries, he was and still is a respectable guy, even if he wasn't much for muscle. And perhaps that's what made her interested in the first place.

He, possibly the weakest male in the group, was paired up with one of the strongest females. Of course that idiotic Instructor had to know that he'd have no chance against her. Not even Reiner could beat her. What could poor little Armin Arlert do to her?

Absolutely nothing, but there was so much she could do to him.

"Hey Annie?" he called tentatively.

For a moment, Annie was brought back from her musings. Her eyes hardened into an annoyed glare making the young lad flinch at the severity of it. From his point of view, she looked absolutely pissed, murderous even. As if one wrong move, one wrong word and he'd have his back flat on the ground in an instant, with a black eye to boot. He gulped down the apprehension from his throat and proceeded with caution.

Cautious like the prey thrown in a predator's pen.

"W-we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I could come up with an excuse or something if you'd much prefer to-" she cut him off before she really knew why.

"No."

"N-no...?" he winced at her tone. He knew what she was capable of, this was Annie Leonhart for crying out loud. He saw what she did to both Eren and Reiner and he most certainly didn't want to go through the same thing, especially in hand-to-hand combat!

"No." she confirmed. Stretching out aching muscles as she prepared herself for what little work out she'd receive. "Come on. Let's begin." It came out in a sigh, bored, dull, and hopeless. Yet she could feel a sort of excitement enter her, rush through her veins and ready herself for whatever action would come her way.

She heard the small squeak of fear pull from his throat as she got into a stance. Blue eyes locked onto the worn, yet sharpened, wooden knife in his hand. "Anytime you're ready." she affirmed, waiting for him to come at her. Yet Armin stood stock still, legs close together and stiff with his hands holding onto the knife as if his very life depended on it. Oh she knew he didn't want to do this, she's seen him train with others and he, more often than not, was left with bruises and scratches that looked far too brutal for an exercise of this caliber to deliver. She didn't know why, but training with him seemed to promise more results. Not for fitness, skill or strength, but for something far more greater than all of them.

Something that wouldn't bore her. Something that excited her.

Armin sighed, seeing as the girl wasn't going to let him off easy as many others have before. "Alright." He held the weapon in one hand and looked around her for an opening, anything that he could possibly use as a leverage. Seeing no such opening, he quickly resigned himself to his fate of torture and pain. Alas, even he knew she would greatly overpower him, no matter what he did. So in hindsight, what really was the point? He was good at coaching, showing where one could adjust their weight and strategy, but this? He may have the brains, but he certainly wasn't one for brawns.

Well whatever, as soon as he did it, they would get closer to ending this fruitless training and he could go on limping to the infirmary sooner.

"Here goes nothing..."

With one last rueful breath, he charged forward, knife pointed directly for her chest, straight for the heart.

Annie watched him for a few more long moments, hands flexing and waiting to grab onto his and flip him over. She hadn't been thinking on how to overpower him without actually hurting him, since she didn't really believe in "going easy" for anyone. And so, once he was in range she lunged forward, grabbed his wrists and twisted them around, using her weight and legs to slam him onto his stomach. A winded gasp escaped him from the impact and she sent him a disapproving glare from behind.

"Is that it?" she growled close to his ear. He flinched at the harsh breaths coming from her as he struggled to get out of her grip.

She was sitting on the lower part of his back, her hand holding onto his wrists until the knife fell out of his grasp.

She had seen how exhausted and winded he was after the laps and though she was more fit and light herself, she was also in the same boat. Armin could practically feel her beating heart pound against his back with how close she was. The feeling making him jump and hold back a gasp. Not only that, but he could've sworn he felt her own sweat drip from her face onto his. He gulped nervously as he became even more aware of details, most wouldn't even think of noticing in these hellish drills. Like how her chest rose up and down and brushed against him in an even rhythm or how her pelvis was rubbing up against him, just above his bottom.

"Okay, okay! I lost!" he cried, hoping she would get off him and let go of his wrists.

But little did he know, that Annie had froze. Her knees were on either side of his body and she was seated firmly on his lower back. She didn't realize how badly they were drenched with sweat until he started to struggle. His writhing hips were rubbing uncomfortably against her tight clothing, the damp fabric causing an annoyingly strange friction to disturb her. It ran against her, moving forward and back, repeatedly brushing against something she couldn't quite remember.

Obviously not knowing how to deal with that, she had unconsciously rolled her hips forward. It was innocent at first, she was only trying to rid the chafing, but it had sent an odd tingling current to stun her. Not only that, but the boy had also reacted to the sensation her oblivious action caused.

He felt her rub up against him and his body reacted instantly. He squeaked again, voice higher in pitch that it startled Annie out of her temporary heated haze.

" _A-A-Annie!_ " he whispered harshly, throwing his head to the side to try and look at her. His face couldn't possibly get any more hot than it had now. He was completely red with sweat still clinging on his face and hair. "Don't do that!" he reprimanded which made the girl blink in confusion. Looking around, he was heavily relieved that no one had taken notice of them. Too caught up in the sweltering heat and the shoving of bodies and knives to care for others around them.

"P-please get off me now!" he begged, still squirming to ease the ache on his back and from... Other parts of his body.

Still not quite understanding what just happened, the short girl complied silently. Taking care to get off slowly so as to try and not repeat what had happened prior.

Then again, she had to wonder, what did happen? Curious, yet disappointed she took the knife from the ground and rose to her feet, Armin following close behind. Turning around she was about to call everything quits, that is... Until she saw that Armin was acting unusually skittish. He was glancing around everywhere and seemed to be trying to find an escape route. Raising a curious eyebrow, she flicked the knife upwards and caught it, repeating this action until he took notice. His usually fair skin was still flushed a deep red, but she automatically thought it was from the heat.

Well she was right, but as to which heat was the real question.

Clearing his throat, Armin opened and closed his mouth stupidly. He shuffled a little and his eyes were darting everywhere as if he were fighting with the words he was about to use. His eyebrows furrowed into an uneasy and desperate expression all while holding onto a shaky smile. It was obvious to her that he was trying to retain some sort of normalcy after whatever had just happened and to add to it, his hands were clasped together in front of him. Tight with white and trembling knuckles. That was certainly not a position they should be in for training such as this.

"Um, h-how about we call it a day?" he asked sheepishly, completely disregarding the fact that this was mandatory training. There was no "calling it a day" until instructed to do so. That aside, she could see he desperately wanted to get out of there, for what reason, it escaped her. All she knew was that now, she just wanted to keep going and figure out what it was that had the poor boy near tears and desperate to leave.

"No. It's my turn now. Get ready." she demanded as she grabbed the knife at the hilt and prepared herself for offense. When Armin made no move to ready his hands, she tilted her head to the side in confusion, a single eyebrow raised. His lips were trapped between his teeth and she could see a trickle of nervous sweat trail over and fall into his mouth.

Nevertheless, she charged forward, knife in hand and aimed at his throat.

Armin jumped at how fast she was coming for him. He groaned when something else seemed to jump inside him as well. He yelped at the sight and for a split moment was conflicted with whether he should remove his hands from their place or take the pain that would no doubt cause respiratory issues. The matter was ultimately decided when she was but an arm's length away and his hands flew up to try and deter her unyielding grip on the measly weapon. Another more fearful yelp escaped him as she rammed him down into the unforgiving earth, one arm slammed against his chest and the other hovering the tip of the wooden blade over his neck. But that wasn't what had him breathing heavily and quivering like a frightened rabbit.

No, what Annie failed to notice was that her knee had shoved itself up between his legs as she jumped him. It was pressed up so close against his privates that poor Armin could do nothing but whimper and shiver at the harsh contact.

"A-Annie...!" he begged trying hard to hide his apparent arousal with harsh whispers and shaking hands prying for the tool. His pants felt far too tight for his liking that he was forced to move and wriggle lightly against her; trying desperately to soothe the aching pressure building up. Even as her arm bruised his rattling chest and the knife poked into his parched throat, he couldn't feel anything more prominent than her knee pressing hard against his crotch. "I-I think we're good!" he whispered sharply. "You can let go now, I lost!"

However, as much as Annie was oblivious as to why he was acting this way, she couldn't deny that she enjoyed it. He looked positively pained, squirming and moving around underneath her. His face was red and his breathing was harsh against her face as she leered down at him. His hands were trying hard to push her off, but all she could gather was how pleasant it felt to see him look so, well, _vulnerable_. It was never like any of the others, who shook the dust right off and tried again or went off in search of a new partner.

No, this was different. Armin was weak, but even he never went like this when training. She's seen him with Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Jean; the whole lot of them and never once had he begged or looked the way he did as he has now with her. Red faced and quivering just by simply being locked under her. Stammering and rushing to get through this when he was known to take his time and assess each obstacle thoroughly no matter how hopeless, because that's what they were trained to do.

Such was not the case now.

She wanted to know why that was, she wasn't hurting him as bad as the others. Well, she probably was and she just didn't know it, but all she had on him was her arm. What else could it be?

Curious, she shifted a little moving her knee-

" _Eep! Annie...! S-stop._ _.._ " He dragged out the last word, low and unusually husky.

Her eyes widened at that. What did she do? And did Armin just moan?

Darting her eyes, she looked for what she may have done to cause such a reaction and it was when she looked down between them that she finally got her answer. Armin's hands were at her shoulder and sternum so there was no way for him to hide the bulge growing underneath his pants. Now any girl at this point would've either been disgusted or laughing hysterically at the sight, but Annie was more curious than disgusted or finding this situation funny at all. Curious because it was very much noticeable that she couldn't help but stare at him for a lingering moment.

Against her better judgment and the fact that anyone could've looked in their direction and see what was going on, she reached down and gently flattened her hand against him. Glancing upward she heard Armin wheeze out a startled yet undeniably pleasured breath at the feeling of her palm brushing up against his erection.

"How did this happen?" she seemed to purr as he struggled to get out from under her. When he didn't answer immediately, she added more pressure, enjoying the look of pleasure mixed with mortification burn across his reddened face. "Hmm?"

As expected he was unbelievably warm and hard underneath the clothes, she was utterly captivated. His usual wide eyed expression had been replaced with a heavy lidded look of lust and embarrassment. In her opinion, he looked adorably delicious; red and slick with sweat.

"I-I... d-don't- _Mmphhhh!_ " he shoved a hand to his mouth to stifle a moan as she continued to knead her palm against him.

"Don't lie." she warned, feeling him through the thin fabric. Hard, yet so sensitive at the same time, the feel of him only made her more curious as to how she got him this way. Stroking her fingers up and around the hardness, she gently nudged her knee up again, careful to keep a look out for anyone pausing in the exercise. She watched as more sweat beaded over his flushed skin, dripping down and further dampening his clothing. The heat of the sun was indeed brutal, but she couldn't be more grateful for its intensity. The white of his uniform gave way to his skin clinging to it, leaving him almost bare to her eyes.

Continuing her curious ministrations she was just about to drop the knife and reach a hand out for his heaving chest. Wanting to feel how-

" _ATTENTION!_ "

She was barely able to suppress the snarl hovering behind her lips at the sound of the Instructor.

Immediately, she pulled back her hand with a gentle, parting caress and tears herself away from the shivering mess that was Armin Arlert. Grabbing the collar of his shirt she hauls him up with her. Jumping at the contact that brushes between them, he quickly moves closer to her, hoping to hide the lasting remnants of what had just transpired between them. He looked even more exhausted and worn out than he did before, and now having to deal with this? Whereas Annie is straight face and attentive when she listens to the obnoxious barking of Keith Shadis currently shouting at them to clean up and prepare for dinner.

She won't deny that what she did to him awoke something in her. A near dead desire that longed for that flittering sensation pooling in her abdomen and blooming down to where she could feel a faint throbbing sensation pulse beneath her underwear. As they all parted and headed straight for the showers she could feel the need to clench her thighs together, creating that irritating friction to wreck havoc in her senses down there, longing for something she had yet to learn.

This was surely not the end of her fun with Armin. He had thought that their partnering up that day was a one time thing, but now when they had time to train or were assigned different training exercises, she would always force him to partner up with her. Making sure to catch him before he could look for anyone else. Normally, something like this would never even cross the blond boy's mind in a million years, he wasn't even sure if girls liked him in that way or not! But it seemed Annie was very much interested in him and it wasn't like he had much choice in the matter anyway, no choice but to follow her and try to seem unbothered in the slightest.

But it did bother him, at least in the beginning. She would tease him relentlessly, throwing in curious touches all over his person and eliciting high pitched squeaks and surprised yelps that he feared someone would look and figure out what they were up to. Surprisingly, he had found out that Annie was very thorough and discreet in her ways. Making sure whatever she did looked more like a merciless shove of a wooden object or a punishing thud of a punch or kick.

No one had caught on and it was then that Armin began to feel a sort of rush from it.

Now the point to all this? Well, according to Annie, it was much like an exercise or more accurately; a game. If Armin can take the knife from her, or in this case, flip their positions, he would win. And Annie? Well, she was winning all throughout each session, learning new things about the boy underneath her. What parts of him were sensitive and which weren't, what made him cry out louder or softer depending on their surroundings. On rare occasions when both were absolutely sure no one could see or notice what it was they were doing, usually taking place in special tasks that demanded going from one place to another on horseback or with the 3DMG, they'd kiss.

Catching him off guard with a rough shove of her hand, she'd fondle him mercilessly through his pants until he opened his mouth, just a second away from a loud gasp or moan and she would cover his mouth with her own.

Moments like these were her absolute favorite. She could feel his desperation and need fight against her with his tongue rubbing and caressing against her own, locked in a battle for dominance which, much to her surprise and pleasure, he always won. It was these points that sent the most rush of pleasurable pangs to sink down to her loins and force her to grind her hips up against his own, back or front. She would grind out each thrust, slow and deliberate, to draw out as much friction as she could forcing Armin to respond back with an eager jerk in her direction.

Needless to say, Annie was completely enthralled in learning more and more about Armin. Be it physically or personally. When she had her fun of him and brought him to release in private, he would try and repay the favor in kind, shaking hands curling over the tempting curves of her hips swaying against him. Yet each and every time, she would gently grab his wrists and pull them away as she leaned closer to his ear. Mouth hot and breathy.

Always, she would taunt him with the same words every time: "Not until you win." she'd whisper softly with fingers playing with the open space of his pants and knees coming up to tempt him further and further. And then they'd stop, him relenting to her game and her waiting patiently for when he would succeed, thighs tight and urges running rampant deep in her throbbing core. In those lapses of hushed silence, he would speak to her and she would quietly listen. Sometimes being genuine and sometimes being far too drunk in her heat that she'd imagine him speaking of other things and touching places she had only explored herself.

Though typically afterward, she would have to ease her frustration in the discretion of a secluded area away from everyone else on days or nights she couldn't handle it. Always wary of the people around, always watchful for eyes or bodies not wanted in the vicinity of her personal space. Making sure her game with him, always him, never anyone else, would still be alive for the next session and the one after that.

And still, Armin had yet to shove her beneath him.

Now back to the current matter at hand, Armin was still pinned to the ground with Annie straddling him from behind. For once, they really were alone, lost in the safety of the trees and the winding vines of greenery far too thick for anyone to guide their way through in the young night with an absent moon. When Annie had come to realize that the obvious path was no longer in view and the silhouettes and voices of the others were no longer around, her eyes grew dark with desire and eyed the boy beside her. Armin was too busy looking for familiar faces tell-tale sounds to realize she had him in her sights. Of course it didn't take much to get lost in the wilderness and it should've worried her, but Annie was confident they'd find the others sooner or later. And she was definitely counting on that "later" very much.

Without warning she tackled him to the ground and forced his legs apart, one hand flying down to grab at him while she seated herself upon his back, much like the first time.

"Annie!" he whined, struggling and shifting constantly below her to get out of her hold. "N-now?" he almost screamed irritably.

The way he squirmed and twisted only seemed to excite her further as she felt him grow hard under her careful fondling. Over and under, her fingers worked him up from beyond the cloth, his erection straining from the restraint of his clothing and leaving him aching and needy. A smile played on her lips as she gave him a careful, yet demanding squeeze. Completely disregarding his exasperation.

"Fight back." she hummed dully, face leaning down to bury into the crook of his neck. Inhaling his scent and opening her mouth.

Armin moaned when he felt her tongue run over the side of his neck. The wet muscle leaving a cool trail that had him shuddering underneath her and bucking backward to try and relieve himself of the mounting pain his erection was causing. "Annie..." he groaned.

Slipping her other hand under his uniform, she took her time in feeling his skin heat up and his chest rise and fall faster with each breath. She could feel faint muscles clench tight in his abdomen and the knowledge only made her underwear grow damp on her perch. Letting out a pleased moan of her own, she reached up and away from his throbbing member to unclasp the straps of his clothes deeming them a hindrance and in her way. Armin allowed her, giving in and lifting his hips to help her in unbuckling the leather strips until she could slip her hand under both pants and underwear and finally wrap around his bare sex.

Armin jumped and hit his forehead to the ground at the feeling of her hand grasping and pulling at him, bringing him free to the cold air. Harsh huffs of breath left him as she began to slowly rub and caress him, icy blue eyes watching him and her small hot mouth still latched on his neck, sucking lightly at a sensitive area below his jaw. Warming him up, she stopped at the tip, a finger collecting the small bead of fluid dripping from his head to smear all over the rest of his solid length.

He bucked forward against her hand again, wanting to feel more of her enclose around him, pump him into another shocking release like she had so many times before. His cheeks flared red and cool sweat collects from the pores of his skin as she continued her ministrations and though it was all thoroughly pleasant, he couldn't help but relish in the fact that she had began to thrust her hips forward against his lower back, crumpling up his shirt in a heap. Honestly, feeling her try and satisfy herself on top of him only made his tight member pulse in response to her slow movements.

"A-An..nie..." he groaned, easing himself against her and waiting for her to bring him to completion.

Everything had suddenly increased in temperature, the blonde girl could hardly keep a straight thought. He was incredibly hot against her hand, her fingers stroking him from the base to the head, and all she could think of was how it would feel to have him inside her, stretching and filling her. She's thought of it many times before, when they were alone or quiet, she's thought of how it would feel exactly. But she's also heard the gossips of the girls around her and she's heard many things about this subject, how it would hurt the first time and possibly the second. How one girl cried and bemoaned that it wasn't pleasant at all and planting little seeds of doubt to grow in the dark recesses of her mind. Yet the sounds of Armin's quiet cries of pleasure or the feeling of his body wriggling under her, sharp yet surprisingly curvy against her more softer and plump physique told her a different story.

Her hand tugged at him a little harsher now as she felt a wave of heat rush south to her core, urging her to do something about it. A subtle moan leaves her as she mindlessly bucked against him to ease the aches and pangs with harsh friction of cloth against flesh.

He was panting now as she changed her speed and pace, no longer was she giving him slow, careful strokes; no she wanted more. Wanted more sounds to tear out through his throat in loud moans or shuddering gasps, anything to alleviate the sexual tension running rampant in her body. Pumping her hand furiously up and down his cock, she listened and watched as the male beneath her grunted and hissed at the difference of pleasure spiking up from his sex to coil in his abdomen, forcing him to curve upward and thrust against her hand for more; faster, harder.

" _Ann... ahhhh..._ " He could no longer speak and she wasn't sure she liked that since she couldn't really see his expression. "Hah... hah... hah..." he panted and her inner muscles clenched in response to the erotic sound of his delirious pleasure.

Frustrated and eager to hear more of him she removes her lips from his neck, giving the area one last lick before moving up to his ear to talk. "What is it, Armin?" she asked, mildly surprised that her voice still managed to retain her usual calmness that she most certainly didn't feel running through her system.

" _Nghhh..._ " he moans irritably, pained that she had suddenly slowed down around him.

"Hmm?" she hummed, giving him a soft kiss at the base of his ear while her hand gives him a gentle stroke.

"P-please..." he pants. A low growl erupts after his plea when she pumps upward slowly, rough and hard. Annie has to pause and stare at him, paralyzed by the feeling she just felt vibrating throughout her body and further wetting her clothes and sending private muscles to clench over nothing agonizingly. A small whimper escapes her as she feels herself weaken, her chest pressing up further on his back and her hips trying desperately to ease her throbbing sex no doubt ruining her uniform. Armin feels this as well as her hand going slack against him and it's then that he seizes his chance.

Grabbing her hand holding him captive he pulls her over and twists his body so that now he's hovering above and staring down at her, chest heaving and mouth panting. She whines at the shift and lifts her hips to grind torturously against his erection while he bucks against her in kind, head thrown backward and a hiss billowing through clenched teeth and for a long moment the two slow down, her arms coming up to pull him to her, lips locking in a chaste kiss.

They're both panting and shivering against each other even with clothing still being well around them, something that Annie most certainly does not appreciate.

"I win..." Armin whispers hoarsely, his ragged breaths fanning her warm face. She grins a small smile as she skims her mouth over his cheek and her fingers crawl and run through his soft locks easily. Caressing his scalp she lets out a pleased moan as she spreads her legs wider to accommodate him in the space in between.

"So you have." she hums quietly, rolling her hips forward, testing him. Armin groans, but smiles as he nuzzles her neck. Calming down somewhat from his rut, he settles himself firmly against her and just simply holds her. She can sense there is something he wants to say, something he wants to ask, its on the tip of his tongue; waiting, but it's going to have to wait even longer as she has yet to get to even more pages and letters of this fascinating book in front of her. There is still the climax of this plot to get to before she can close it.

She cradles him close to her, tilting her head and exposing more of her flesh as she feels his lips gently nip and kiss her, leaving wet open mouth kisses and gentle licks over her throat and under her jaw.

Just as she had learned what made him tremble and moan against her, she feels him learning things about her, unraveling her slowly, gently, lovingly. She lets out a sharp gasp when he bites at the place between her neck and shoulder and rakes her pointed nails over his scalp as he becomes more bold and stakes claim over his victory.

His hands roam over her body and though she is clothed, she almost feels bare as his palm skims over the under part of her breasts leaving her trembling beneath him and her hips seeking him out. It's a new feeling, she thinks. She's never seen him this way, with his eyes roaming over her, falling back repeatedly to her own, half lidded and dazed, her smile has faded and in its places soft gasps blow against his heated face. It's odd on this side as she feels him caress her thighs and kiss her once more on her lips. Immediately her mouth opens and their battle commences, with him as the victor and honestly she'd have it no other way.

He's gentle, she notes, just like the other times before when they kiss like this. She'll bite and bruise him, but he'll nip and soothe her with his tongue exploring her mouth, running over her teeth and over sharp incisors and still, even when he bleeds or swells, he'll cradle and treat her with care. It's something that she doesn't understand at times, never really felt it from another human being in this world they live in where Titans come and leave in their wake, corpses and destruction. Yet here is a soldier, small and not at all powerful tending to her, being careful even when he knows she can handle whatever may come her way.

It's endearing in a way, but she's not looking for that right now, no she wants him to be rough. Just this once now that the tables have finally turned.

Moving to grab at his collar she's stunned when just as quickly, Armin grabs her wrists and plants them high above her head. She can feel a smile stretch over his lips against her own as she stares blankly at him, confused.

"I won, r-remember?" he stammers, not truly knowing where this confidence is coming from. This was still the "Lone Wolf" Annie Leonhart, she could beat him to a bloody pulp if she so desired. She glares at him, her eyes narrowed, but glazed over with lust. She huffs at him and puts up a feeble struggle until he suddenly snaps his hips violently against her. She cries out, body tensing and head thrown back to relish in the pleasant spike his thrust gave her. Her chest starts heaving and her breath comes short as she becomes all too aware of his hard length poking directly against her clothed entrance. No doubt, he can feel her heat radiating from her as she struggles to feel more of him, whines silently for him to touch her, to please her as she had pleased him.

He coos at her, lips still running lightly over her flesh as he trails his other free hand down to her own leather straps. At an excruciating pace, he carefully unbuckles her, taking his time and allowing himself the pleasure of hearing her moans and short pants. His own arousal still stands at attention, painful and hot, but its bearable now that he has her right where he wants her.

So many times she's had him in her palm, writhing and groaning in ecstasy underneath her. It was pleasant and something he wouldn't mind doing again over and over, but it was drastically different from this position, hovering over her and watching as she looks pained but filled with desire and near begging for what she seeks from him. He can now understand why she enjoyed what she did, especially in the heat of the moment where one could just glance at them and they'd get in a serious heap of trouble.

He avoids slipping his hand in once he's unclasped her pants and instead trails lower to do what she's done to him several times before. Annie gasps and flinches at the feel of his palm resting gently over her, his middle and ring finger rubbing her up and down, over her clothed slit feeling the slick liquid drench through and lightly coat the pads of his fingers. She whimpers at the friction and unconsciously moves with his hand, breathing short and ragged.

A new sort of pleasure runs through him as she follows him, her brows furrowed and mouth slightly open. He watches curiously as her tongue peeks out to swipe over her lips as more breaths leave her.

"A-Armin..." she whispers as he picks up his speed a little. He can feel her wrists and hands twist in his grip, a sure sign she wants to touch him and distract herself, yet is unable to go against the rules.

"Hmm?" he mimics and Annie groans in a fit of frustration. Armin only chuckles lightly, the sound reverberating through his chest and through her, heating her up and arousing her further. He plays her for a while, stroking her softly and enduring her eager thrusts as he feels the small area become saturated from his gentle ministrations. He lets out another low chuckle when Annie sharply turns her head and groans, wanting nothing more than for him to just take her already and be done with the torture.

But Armin also sees her as a captivating novel to dissect through, page by page, unhurried and very, _very_ thorough.

Fingers continue to stroke while he takes his time and listens to her pants and cries of longing. When he finally wracks up the courage to venture further, his heart is hammering loud in his chest and he has to swallow a thick wad of saliva. He thrusts lightly to ease the dull ache of his length as he slips his hand through the opening of her pants. Once he feels the wetness from her excitement, his mouth waters and his cock twitches forcing a groan of his own to emit past his lips as he goes slowly.

Annie freezes when he touches her, a sharp jolt of excitement making her stomach jump and a small area to throb painfully at the feel of his fingers brushing down her slit. She's touched herself before, but it was never like this, so strong and sudden. She squirms under him, hips searching and chest heaving. It's becoming too much that she just wants a distraction. But she can't help but become aware of those fingers touching her and how she wants them to go further, deeper and satiate that inner ache deep inside her.

"A-Armin... Nnngh..." she breathes, hips stilled and body tense as he continues his silent exploration. He kisses her softly at the side of her face, hoping to soothe her. He lets go of her wrists and starts to unbutton her front, disregarding the slack straps above her breasts. Her own hands mindlessly grab him, holding him close to her while enduring this sweet torture of heat and nerves and wondering how he managed to deal with her own relentless assault.

Once enough of the garb lay open, Armin slipped a tentative hand inside and smoothed his palm over the supple mound of her breast. The brand new sensation alone was enough to make Annie let out a surprised breath and make her legs flinch, a moist sensation rising between her legs in the heated process. She moans and fidgets with her hands stroking his hair and urging him onward, pleading for him to continue.

His hands are gentle at first, mapping out and memorizing the curve of her figure, brushing purposely over the hardened nubs at the peak of her breasts and then feeling over her ribs and plane of her stomach, shoving away more of her clothing in the process. A whimper reaches him and he can't help the smile growing on his lips as he listens to the sounds he forces out of her. But really, aside from that, he himself is mesmerized by her, Annie Leonhart.

How aloof she is in the presence of others, how ruthless and merciless her demeanor puts on and yet, by just a gentle caress of his fingers or a heated kiss on her mouth, neck and flesh, she'll melt. Yearn for his touch with soft mewls and low moans of encouragement only in the private eyes of his truly.

"Beautiful..." he murmurs against her ear.

Annie stills, her eyes darting to look at the male above her, holding her and touching her.

"What?" she whispers harshly, voice out of breath and her nerves tingling with aggravation from the lack of movement of both her hips and his hand.

Armin doesn't respond quickly, still caught up in with his venturing hands on her skin.

"You're very beautiful." he re-states, his hand boldly cupping one soft mound. She sucks in a quick breath at the feeling, but slowly relaxes as he kneads her gently, enjoying her pleasant response to his actions. Slowly, cautiously, while she's distracted by his gentle groping, he slips a single finger through her, past the lips of her sex and feels around.

"Ah!" she jumps, an involuntary buck thrusting forward into his frozen hand. "Armin!" she hisses, eyes screwed shut and body tense.

He can feel her clench her muscles, wanting him to go deeper, but there is still more he has to uncover. Her head lolls to the side, giving him access to her neck to which he starts to bite softly. He's actually amazed that she's completely soaked, there's hardly any resistance when he pushes forward into her. A pleasured moan sounds beside him and he swells with a bit of pride that he can make her sound in such a way. He slips one more finger, stretching her and she cries out, her legs clenching over his own, forcing him to let out a hiss as his throbbing member pokes against the inside of her thigh, denied from her sweet skin by more cloth and fabric.

"A-Armin, please..." she begs, hips trying to move forward but with his hand playing with her breast, she can do nothing but shudder and tremble in his hold, enduring his sweet torture with each caress and movement of his hands, mouth and hips.

"Soon." he placates, shushing her as her whines become higher and louder.

Fingers suddenly shove themselves forward and Annie jolts and lets loose a loud moan, his fingers are longer than hers and slightly bigger stretching her further. It's almost uncomfortable, but the stab of pleasure they deliver is worth it as she stills and basks in his treatment, limbs shaking and aching to move, but too drunk in the sensations he's giving her to do so.

Then, all too soon, he pulls out of her. She whines softly, her hands pulling lightly at his locks.

"Not yet." he whispers, his mouth at her collarbone. When had he discarded her front? Before she can dwell further on the subject she feels the full extent of the cool night air billowing lightly over her flushed torso. She shivers at the wind and holds him closer. Had he undressed her without her knowledge or was she too focused on his hands to notice?

He's leaving a small trail of kisses over her skin, until finally he comes to her chest.

"I want to hear you." he mumbles, she can barely even hear the words as her heart pounds desperately in her ears.

"Ahhhh..." she moans as she feels his mouth open and close over her left breast. She can't move, can't fight, even though she would never want to stop whatever it is he's doing as it feels so heavenly. Her hands grab at his back and head, urging him forward.

And suddenly, she feels the tip of his curious index finger find her hidden pearl, at the top of her sex. She chokes a terrified scream and jerks her legs.

"Did I hurt you?" he wonders fearfully, pulling away from her chest to search for her eyes.

"No, no... Ah... um..." she's left in a daze as she tries to make him touch it again. Locking her gaze on his own she blushes furiously, squirming with the effort to contain herself and let him do as he pleases. But it's too much and she wants for him to touch her again. She fights with herself a moment longer before bringing his face closer to her. "P-please," Her hand trails down to the one buried in her pants. "d-do it again?" she squeaks, voice low and trembling. Her hand nudges his gently, longingly.

He smiles in relief, releasing a held in breath and kisses her nose. "Of course."

He searches for that small nub once more and once he finds it, he gives it an experimental brush. Annie cries out and raises her legs to curl over his hips. Muscles clench and she has to bite her lower lip to keep from crying out. Under him, she's nothing more than a writhing woman, weak to the fingers playing her like an instrument, demanding her voice as he strikes both gentle and hard at sensitive areas; ravaging her, mentally and physically.

Short breaths leave her as his finger strokes her in small circles and soon she is close. More and more waves of pleasure mount higher and higher. It's chaotic, it's gentle, pacifying and aggravating all at the same time. Yet still she wants for more of his touch, wants him deeper, closer.

"A- _Arm...innnnghhh!_ " she can't stop herself when her hips begin to lightly thrust against his hand, moving rhythmically. It's almost painful how she can feel this way for him, how he can make her feel this way at all.

Wasn't this just a game in the beginning?

"I'm- _AH_!"

Maybe it was.

She's rocking against his hand desperately; so close, she was so close.

But now, she believes, it's different. She wants him, the weak Armin Arlert. Only him, no one else, just him.

Armin's lips graze over the shell of her ear. "Come for me, Annie." he whispers and she swears she's never heard him sound so seductive until it's too late. She comes hard, her inner muscles pulsing and contracting against her will as her orgasm hits her hard. Her back arches up and presses her chest flush against his own. Her heart hammers in her ears, throat and chest that she almost can't feel him rocking up against her. A stray touch of his fingers makes her cry out and buck as her senses become highly delicate, the light stroke forcing near painful tears to prick at the corners of her eyes.

"S-stop..." she breathes, a weak hand coming up to push at his chest numbly. "Too much..." she whimpers and he only lets out a gentle laugh and kisses her, trying to ease her out of it. The sound calms her, but his roaming hands keep her awake as they tug and pull at more of her clothes. She hasn't forgotten either, but he's still hidden from her. He's far too dressed for her liking. She's panting, struggling to calm herself as all she can feel is the pounding sound of her heartbeat and the lasting jolts of pleasure rushing over her tired body.

Still, she wants him. She can't let this moment slip her by.

Shuffling out of her remaining articles, she grabs him and gives him a reprimanding stroke to which Armin yelps and recoils. Quickly, she shoves him off and once again flips their positions.

"Annie!" he whines, fighting to return to their previous places as she straddles him. "That's not fair!"

"Ah, ah, Arlert. I let you have your fun, now it's my turn." He huffs at her, but truthfully, he didn't care either way. Impatient and still shuddering with the aftershocks of her orgasm, Annie tears away his clothes with quick precision, only his pants are spared as Armin shuffles out of them, tossing away his boots to follow the mass of clothes piled in a messy cluster.

They remain still for a moment, Armin lying on his back with his hands on her hips and Annie, sitting atop him and staring down at him in wonder despite the darkness that encompasses them. She can see him rest his head on the ground, breathing shallow and muscles tense as he still remains stiff and hard, longing for relief. She smiles lightly and traces him with her index finger. He groans softly and she feels him twitch beneath her soft touch.

Wordlessly, she holds him and repeats what she's done in their past sessions. Armin whimpers at the force of her hand rubbing him up and down, he doesn't fight her, only longs for her to go faster and rougher. He's blushing furiously because he knows she's watching him, looking at his reactions as she brings him to the peak of gratification. Even though she's told him countless times he has nothing to be ashamed of, he can't help but feel self conscious under her scrutiny.

"Annie..." he whispers, voice strained and face scrunched up in apparent agony. He bucks up against her as he feels himself coming closer to a climax with her hand relentlessly stroking him. Fingers gently press into her flesh and he can feel her squirm at the sensation his nails send her, making her move and grind down against him. The movement has him moaning and panting and oh, he's so very close now.

She watches, pink lips pinned under teeth as she fights with her own pleasure at seeing him look so distraught with tension coiling at his abdomen, desperate to burst. She wants to see him come, wants to bring him to release as he has done for her.

" _Annie...!_ "

He can't hold it anymore, it's become too painful. He thrusts against her hand once, twice and at the third he stills, a choked whimper piercing the night air as he comes in her hand. She's still moving, her eyes having moved from his face to his length spurting out streaks of white, spilling onto his stomach and coating her hand in a sticky mess. He jerks forward at her lingering fingers and pants loud and fast, trying to calm down from his momentary high.

She stares at her hand, slowly bringing it up to her face as if to examine the thick fluid rolling down her fingers. Her gaze flickers over to him briefly before she smiles and opens her mouth leading her fingers over to her lips. He looks up at her and gulps when he realizes what she's doing, making his face burn red from the ends of his hair all the way to his shoulders.

Well, she's never done _that_ before.

She licks her hand clean of his substance, her expression betraying nothing of how she thinks of his taste, but if he could see the furious crimson streak flaring from her, he's sure to have a good idea of what she thought. With a final flick of her tongue, she finishes her preening and plants both hands on his chest, her body leaning to meet his lips.

He can taste himself on her, but is overcome by her sudden aggression to think anything of it. Her nails bite into his chest and her mouth moves swiftly over his own, molding his lips and drawing out his tongue to meet her own. Caught up in assaulting his mouth, she doesn't feel his hand come up behind her head to pull and unravel her hair suspended in her bun. He wants to look at her as he runs his fingers through her silky strands, but her hand stops him from pulling away, fingers rough and cruel as she holds him at the jaw and yet, all he can think of at the moment is how wicked and deliciously pleasant her tongue feels brushing harsh against his own.

"I want you..." she moans, out of breath. "Please..." she adds, voice barely above a whisper.

Armin pulls back from her, a thin string of saliva the only thing connecting them, but Annie doesn't stop. Her eyes are screwed shut and her mouth moves to plant small kisses to his face, his eyes, cheeks, forehead and finally settle to his jaw. He swallows hard and ponders over her words, a heavy weight settling over him.

"Are you sure?" he asks, wary of her answer despite the pleasant peppers of lips on him. She hums her approval, hands tugging at his shoulders and hips gently rocking against him, hoping to reawaken his vigor.

"Please."

He's silent for a long moment, listening to their breaths mingling and Annie fears he may reject her. The thought disturbs her and urges her to try harder, press against him, firm and unyielding, her kisses becoming sweeter and sincere; desperate and longing for a response. A hand shoots down to his semi-hard length before coming to a stop just an inch away from him. She wants to hold him in her hands, but ultimately, it's his choice. She wants him, yes, but she'd also like to know if he wanted her. Manipulation won't help her here, of that she is sure. So she's left to hang onto the silence and wait.

Armin sighs and meets her kisses with light pecks of his own. He pushes off on his elbows and holds onto her back with his arm as she follows. He tilts his head and allows her to leave sharp nips and red spots all over his throat and shoulders. "It'll hurt." he states as if to weaken her resolve.

"I know." she answers, lips still moving and pulling and hands still gliding everywhere. She gasps suddenly, feeling one of his hands trail down and pet her gingerly. She whines and further spreads her legs, grinding herself against him for more, waiting always waiting for him to please her, take her, and send her over the edge. "Please."

He finally gives in and parts her, pressing a finger against her swollen clit and rubbing her in short, quick circles. She thrusts hard against him, head thrown back as she gives out a long cry. Armin seizes his chance to dip his head and envelope a perk breast into his mouth. Her hands come back to his scalp as she pulls and encourages him for more. He suckles gently, pulling and lightly biting at her nipple further sending her into the throes of ecstasy. He listens to her cries and feels his throbbing cock twitch and bead with slick fluid at the prospect of driving her insane with sexual need.

His finger becomes saturated with her essence, sliding down the length and pooling in his palm and it's then that he decides that they're ready. He stops his touches and she lets out a low growl of annoyance to which he softly chuckles at, the sound tickling her and cooling her perspiring skin.

He meets her with an innocent kiss to her lips and settles himself between her. She wriggles slightly, anxious and excited to fully feel him.

"Ready?" he asks and she nods not at all trusting her voice.

One hand holds himself as she tries to find him, his other guiding her by the waist. Once she feels him poking at her clit she gasps and groans. "Not there." she whispers to him and he eases her with a kiss, silently telling her to take her time as he enjoys her heated skin skim over the head. She wriggles again, apprehension and fear slowing her pace and accelerating her heart rate. She swallows softly as she moves again until he's directly below her aching entrance. She stills and warily looks up at him only to quickly reprimand herself for doing so.

He notices her sharply turn from him and smiles knowingly. Silently he pulls her face back and gives her a loving kiss. Abandoning their posts, his hands roam over her sides and gently hold her, caressing her silently to encourage her as he waits patiently for her to grab her bearings.

Then, carefully, she starts to lower herself over him. He gasps softly, feeling the head of his length slip through the lips of her sex easily and slowly begin to enter her. She's hot and wet and the mere thought of it has his head spinning and his nerves burning with pleasurable shocks running from the head to the base and coiling into the pit of his gut. He gasps sharply, she's pulling him in and clutching him tight from all around. He never thought how good it would feel to have her all around him, squeezing and pulling until he's nothing more than a desperate man. And yet, it's only just a bit of him breaching her. He groans and leans against her for support, all while watching her, waiting for what he knows will be unpleasant.

She holds her breath, waiting and feeling how he slowly begins to fill her, not at all like his or her fingers had before. It's strange and uncomfortable at first, her walls clench and burn as more and more of him penetrates deeper and deeper until-

"Ah!"

She stops abruptly and he holds her hips as she squirms and moves around uncomfortably. He's big and has yet to be fully inside her and a part of her just wants to get this over with a swift thrust downward, but the size and width of his swollen member hurts and sends a very unpleasant sting to jerk her upwards and away. She whimpers and moves again, trying to find a comfortable place to pause. More of him slips through and she jolts from the pain.

Armin lets out a stifled grunt, feeling how hot and tight Annie's body actually was. He felt his breath hitch as more and more of her tight body took him, degree by slow degree. A primal feeling made him want to simply raise his hips upward to become fully embedded into her sheath, but his mental state held him back, Annie's comfort at the very forefront of his mind.

"We can stop." he says quickly, holding her tighter and keeping her from moving as she breathes heavily with the effort it takes to calm herself. "Annie, it's fine. We can always try again another-"

"No." she cuts him off, her eyes burning with lust that Armin can feel the intensity of her stare even through the night's veil. "I just need a moment." she pants, shifting her weight around momentarily before continuing. He relents and endures as she goes slowly, inch by little inch. It's tight and aggravating, but still she feels he's not where she needs him and takes a careful, yet shaky breath before quickly shoving herself all the way down.

Tears pool at the corners of her eyes instantly and a scream is but a breath away from tearing from her throat. Armin yelps at the sudden jolt of having himself completely inside her, tight and hot and completely wet. Amid the sudden ascent, something had given way as he officially took her, the subtle smell of iron permeating the area around them and mingling with their musk.

"Annie!" His hands hold the sides of her face gingerly as she sits rigid and stiff on top of him. "Annie...?"

A sudden squeeze of her muscles contracting around him makes him falter and thrust gently against her. She whimpers at the movement to which he immediately apologizes and focuses solely on remaining still. His hands pet down her tousled hair and thumbs gently wipe at the corners of her eyes. He's whispering something to her, but she can't even begin to understand, too focused on how tight and full she feels with him inside her.

Strings of curses leave her in winded breaths as she moves again, feeling him hard and deep inside her, tearing through that thin barrier, but even through that she can't help but let out a moan at how he fills her. Sure, it hurts and it's slightly uncomfortable, but she's never felt so close to anyone before. There were winter days and assignments where it was essential to share body heat and keep each other warm, but this took it to a new level. She was hot and slick with sweat and yet, it's so pleasant having him here with her and holding her so intimately.

Another moan slips through and a gentle rock of her hips follows. Armin watches and waits with bated breath as she moves, slowly at first but gradually begins to grow in speed and strength.

They're shallow at first as she tries to get accustomed to his girth. She braces her hands against Armin's chest and rising more on her arms, Annie gives a slight pivot of her hips and tentatively moves herself upward before letting herself lower back down. She bites back a moan by clamping her teeth over her full lower lip as she grew accustomed to the new sensations the slight movement brought. Armin lets out a breathy gasp as he felt the tight pressure of Annie's body recede, only to grunt out sharply as the tightness falls back over him.

He meets her thrust with his own, soft and gentle, but hitting just little deeper. She cries out at the sudden feeling, jerking her hips and once again he apologizes, but she shakes her head at him. "No..." she murmurs, adjusting herself atop him. It hurt, yes, but it also felt very, _very good_. It was a brief feeling, but it jostled something within her.

More, she wants to feel it again, harder. So she grows bold and carefully lifts herself from him, pulling out until only his head is in and then slamming back down. Armin moans loud at the motion, feeling her walls clamp onto him, tight and hot. Over and over, she continues this pattern, slowly until the discomfort and short stings begin to diminish and in its place, a lust for more. Faster and harder, she moved bouncing up and down on him, panting hard and letting out short moans and pleasured sighs.

Against his will, a small whimper escaped the male under her as he fell back, trembling hands falling to squeeze at her moving hips.

"Annie..." he moaned. The way he said her name made her falter a little in her movements. His voice was so low, out of breath and seeming pained, but his quiet moans and hushed whines spurred her on, awakening a heat to coil in her abdomen. She wanted to hear him say it again.

She leaned more onto his chest and focused on him, angling her hips so that she would swallow him whole with each powerful thrust downward. The squelching sound of their hips meeting and slapping against each other forced a burning blush to heat up her face, yet it was nothing compared to the mounting pleasure shooting up from her core to her stomach at the mere sounds of Armin gasping out her name with bruised and swollen lips. Over and over, her name slipped from him in moans, cries and whimpers, his own hips rising to meet her and yearn to go deeper, harder and faster.

The strength of his wanting thrusts astounded her as one particular shove upwards made her whine loud and shake at the intensity his penetration caused, forcing her to become still for a moment. Suspended above him, Annie could do nothing but cry out as Armin grabbed at her and forced her back down to meet him urgently. It made her flinch and tremble with need as she squeezed him tighter and tighter until at last she couldn't take it, couldn't focus.

She fell on him, breathing heavily and tugging at him to move. Her eyes watered at the corners, she was so close, her walls clenching all around him, unfulfilled. Her mouth opened as she pulled him into a kiss before whispering harshly between them.

"Armin... please...!" She wouldn't dare voice out what she wanted him to do, even with her body shaking and sweating at the pleasure she felt coiling tighter inside her. She licked and sucked at his neck, her hands pulling him softly as her body tilted to his side.

Seeing what she wanted him to do, he moved quickly, once again flipping them over. She fell on her back, head thrown to the side and panting softly. She held onto his shoulders, legs spreading a little wide and tightening around his waist once he moved against her gently. She swallowed, her heart thumping and her body shaking in anticipation as he shuffled slightly, trying to find a comfortable position between her legs. His hands left her to prop himself up slightly, and with one soft kiss to her temple he began to move.

Raising her hips, he pulled back slowly only to slam himself back in. Annie cried out, her legs lifting and wrapping around him, pulling him closer. For once, Annie felt weak. Her legs and arms were trembling at the sheer pleasure she felt from him. She bit her lip, trying to stifle her cries and moans, but each time, each thrust of his urgent hips forced her to shout out her pleasure as he rammed back in.

This was the most vulnerable the blonde girl had ever felt. Cheeks flushed, body bared and legs spread open, all she could do now was hold onto the man she shared this moment with; holding and whispering things she never thought she'd tell anyone. She shut her eyes and allowed herself to give in to his silent demands covered in harsh breaths and violent jerks. She was tight around him, and Armin was sure he wouldn't last long.

"Annie..." he moaned, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, breaths harsh against her warm skin. "Nnngh!" Her arms wrapped around him, holding him close as silent sobs could be heard below him. He almost stopped then and there at the quiet sound, chest tightening in fearful worry only to be assured by her lips grazing at him. She was talking to him, tired, pained, wanting, desperate: "Please..." she begged, hugging him tighter, pulling him closer. She was close too it seemed.

He listened to her pleas, arms returning her embrace and his hips driving desperately into her own.

"Armin..."

A quiet cry left her as her walls spasmed around him, her back arching into him as he continued to thrust into her. She whimpered and held him tighter, legs holding on and sharp nails digging into his shoulders and scalp as she threw her head back with a choked and silent scream. In his lustful haze, he bit her, teeth biting into her as he became frantic until finally an equally choked sound escaped him and his hips dig deeper into her, trying to get as close as possible. Annie jumped at the feel of him coming inside her, hips shuddering and waist squirming under him as she felt his hot seed fill her.

With a few final jerks, he emptied himself inside her and slumped over her, skin hot and dirtied with sweat. Annie remained stiff, her legs still hugging him and her arms unwilling to let go. She listened to Armin's breaths as he lazily licked at the sore spot he left on her, eyes closed and hair sticking to them. They remained that way for a long while, just listening to each other's breathing bring them to a lull.

"Are you okay?" Armin's voice almost startles her, but she hides it, turning her head to face him. His face is still buried in her neck and she can feel him leaving small kisses over her neck. She feels sensitive and aching, a dull throb gently pulsing where they're joined, but otherwise completely fine and dazed. She doesn't answer immediately, but she does kiss him back with a peck to the side of his head. Relaxing against him, she strokes his hair and leans her head on him, waiting for something.

Armin picks himself up slowly, his eyes looking for hers. He cups her cheek while his other hand runs through her messy hair. There's a smile in his voice as he speaks again. "We should go look for them now."

Annie hums a disapproving sound as she combs his own disheveled locks with her fingers. "I don't want to move." she states simply, a tired sigh following afterwards. Armin chuckles softly at her.

Gently, he moves to pull out of her. She grunts at the movement, a look of discomfort coming over her as she feels him leave her. She spreads her legs wider, hoping to calm the ache and allow him to part. The moment he's free she pulls him back to her. Her face is soon in his chest and his arms are around her shoulders, holding her close to him as she closes her weary eyes and her breaths come slow and steady.

"Annie?" he asks suddenly. Irritated with exhaustion, she grunts out a low "Hm?"

"What if they find us like this?"

The question makes her eyes snap open and a low scoff to leave her. "I'll kill them."

Armin doesn't know whether to take that as a joke or a promise as her voice definitely does not sound like she would jest. Instead, he just swallows and hopes he wakes up early enough to get dressed before anyone stumbles upon them.

Most likely, he'll just be on look out for the entirety of the night.

A resigned sigh leaves him as he just simply strokes her hair and prays he doesn't fall asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, a blood red streak hops from one branch to another until finally it stops besides a male silhouette.

"Mikasa! Did you find them?" Eren asks, voice thick with worry for his best friend. His quiet companion, however, just gives him a blank stare before shaking her head slowly. "Dammit! I don't understand how we could've lost them so soon! Maybe we should all go back and look for them." Just as he's about to turn to talk to the others, Mikasa grabs his shoulder, prompting the boy to stop. "Mikasa?"

"I don't think we should do that."

"Why not?"

For a moment, she's silent but her hold is tight on his shoulder.

"This is Armin and Annie we're talking about. Most likely, the two have already gone to the checkpoint by now and are camping out there for the night. It wouldn't be wise if we just stop and search for people that aren't lost."

Eren blinks at her, confused. "But-"

"If we abandon our objective right now, marks will be taken off and we'll fail. Armin knows this, so it's likely he and Annie may already be there waiting for us and if _we_ don't make it there by morning we'll fall behind."

"But Mikasa-"

"No buts, we have to get with the others and move on."

He holds her unrelenting gaze for a few seconds longer, his reluctant glare doing nothing to deter the girl's persistence. "You're sure they're there?" he asks one more time.

"Positive."

A heavy sigh leaves him as his glare withers and he turns away from her to launch himself off the branch he stood on. "Fine."

Mikasa watches him glide further away from her, towards the campsite where everyone else is and waits until she's sure he can't see her. She turns around in the direction she came, watchful eyes staring at the darkness, ears straining for stray sounds. When she's satisfied that nothing but insects and the whispering winds answer her, she finally turns around and follows her companion back to their circle of friends and comrades.

Mid-flight she looks back and only then does she allow a subtle hint of a blush to appear underneath the guise of her loyal scarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I gots an EreMika request to get to! Later... A lot later. Like, a day or two later. 'Cause I'm extremely tired. So, yeah. See ya then! :)


	4. Request #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rift forms between Eren and Mikasa's relationship. It's raining, the winds are merciless, and now, not even Mikasa's loyal scarf can protect her from the cold sorrow piling up in her heart. Realizing his mistake, Eren tries to rectify the terrible wrong he has committed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pissed beyond belief because majority of the story was deleted*
> 
> Here it is, Voodoodolls. Your angsty EreMika break-up/make-up fic! But in all honestly, I don't think it's that much of a break-up... Hmm. And I'm not even sure if it has all the angst you wanted as I'm not good in that aspect, I'm really not. But hey! You can tell me that yourself, are you satisfied with how it turned out or if not, can you tell me what I could've done to make it better? I'm still trying to figure out this whole writing thing. Practice makes perfect, so they say!
> 
> Of course, you all know (if not then well, now you know), this will be posted on my FF.Net account, last time I'm saying this 'cause we all know how repetition is boring. I'm not used to WattPad, it's been going weird on me and I honestly don't like it very much. I'd put it on Tumblr 'cause I know lots of people use it, but I honestly have no idea how it works so... Pretty redundant. Again, if you have a request or prompt for me to try out, feel free to PM or leave a comment. You can be as specific as you want I just ask that it won't involve things such as:
> 
> -Holidays/Birthdays (I know some of you like those types of things). I'm sorry, but holiday fics bore me to death, birthdays even more so! I'd much rather learn Math ten times over again than read/write those things. Not even joking, that's how boring it is to me.
> 
> -Odd Kinks such as, what is it, Omorashi? I hope you know what it is 'cause I really don't wanna explain.
> 
> -There's probably more, but I can't think of anything. Oh wait, umm what would it be called? A threesome? Foursome? I don't know, but that's just plain wrong and entirely Out-of-freakin'-Character. My goodness, I can't even begin to even imagine that. (I can, apparently) It'd turn out to be a giant cat fight between Annie and Mikasa, 'cause aggressive territorial females in heat, really? As if they'd share. It'd only be the boys getting a show, watching their clothes come off and blood flying and- Actually I think Armin would blush and faint and leave Eren alone, torn between trying to break them apart or just sit back and enjoy the spectacle. Seriously? No way.
> 
> -Or I guess any sort of weird fetish. Like Bondage and all that. I don't think I could write any of that. Oh, but I guess minus the size one. Expansion, is it? Wasn't that technically the first two chapters here? So yeah aside from that one, I can't do much else. You'll just have to see and find out.
> 
> It's fine if you guys like reading such things, I don't judge, but I highly doubt I'd be able to write anything like that. No one has mentioned any of these, I'm just putting it out there. I like writing, it's fun and I love to hear that you guys like (or don't like) what I have to offer, but I'd hate to decline a request, so I'm putting this here so you guys know in case you have a prompt/request for me. I like to make these like short separate stories, ya know with meaning and all that. Now how well I pull off the story is all up to you readers and those who asked for it! As for those waiting for theirs (I have like, 2 or 3), they're in the works. :3 So you'll get it, don't worry it just takes me a while. Some more so than others. :)
> 
> Other than all that, please enjoy! :D

She's running out in the rain, her boots stomping loud against the cool pavement, but meaning nothing to the low growls of the rolling thunder. Her breath comes out in short bursts of white mist. Her lungs are burning, chest aching with each rapid inhale, but no sort of physical pain can even compare to the pain she's feeling from the red strings of thread streaming from the gaps of her fingers. They're heavy with water and clinging desperately to her fingers and wrists, frayed edges becoming damaged and torn. She'd done it again, stuck her head in where it didn't belong and he had snapped at her. She was used to that, it happened occasionally; it was only a quirk in their relationship. Probably one they both had to work on.

Now, however, she wasn't so sure they would have that chance.

The thought makes her feet slow to a stop on the empty sidewalk. Her heart sinks heavily in her chest, once beating frantically with a whirlwind of emotions, but now calming down to a depressing rhythm. She knew it was a sensitive topic, but it had to be addressed. He had to face it and come clean, but it had all gone wrong. She will admit that she did come across as indifferent, but she was only trying to be strong for him, to be a pillar that he could count on to pick him up, support him when he couldn't bring himself up. But that was enough for him to turn on her and bark out things that cut her, made her raw and bare. It hurt, but it was nothing so new. They've had their fair share of spats, but those were minor and not at all like it was now, or had been just hours earlier.

This time, however, was different. Nothing she experienced before had prepared her for this, not even close. With the rain beating down on her and the thunder laughing out their scorn, she was left to wallow in the cold emptiness that was loneliness.

The streets are bare, the lights of warm shops have dimmed and signs are turned to the 'CLOSED' label. Even her favorite bakery, which has always been open at all hours, is pulled back due to the harsh weather. Another thing that sullies her soul, the rain. She sighs, a large breath of air ghosting over the empty space in front of her.

Mikasa looks down, her bare, cold and trembling hands holding on to her last shield against the elements; her old red scarf. It's tattered and worn, yet it always held on strong, wrapped firmly around her neck and radiating a gentle warmth that now, is long gone. Now, adding to its beaten appearance, a large jagged gap is torn through its center, ripping open tightened seams and killing off its lively charm. Thick threads and thin ones hang lifelessly from her shivering fingers, heavy with the drops of water falling from the skies loud cries. It almost looks as depressed as she is with its aching wound.

Her fingers, growing numb with each second she spends outside, gently rub over the tattered thing.

A sniffle barely squeaks past a strike of lightning and a bark of thunder. The sounds and the sights used to scare her when she was younger. With a crack of lightning, strange and horrible shadows would manifest from open closets and sleeping toys. Nonetheless there was always someone to protect her from the hidden monsters in the dark, someone to secure her scarf and whisper that nothing would hurt or take her away with a sleepy grumble. He had promised her and he had said that this was proof, the scarf curled over her, wrapped around her neck and head in a messy heap to keep out the chill. Because he had done it, because he was the one that wouldn't abandon her when she needed him, even in the dead hours of night; it was always him.

He promised with this scarf, he would protect her and wrap it around her for as many times as she needed, whenever she felt cold or whenever she felt lonely. Those words and those actions never failed to make her smile past her fears and woes. Of all the promises people have made to her, none was as precious as his; the impact it had on her had changed her life when it was most crucial.

And now he had broken it, his promise and her shield.

With angry fingers and icy words he told her, yelled it out for all the four walls of their apartment to hear and with just a swift, violent jerk of his hands, her sarf had gave in to the wrath that pulled its threads apart.

In that moment, she could practically hear the years of warmth and happiness deteriorate into nothing with each tear. Their struggles, their victories, their losses and their bond; it was ruined. The sound of its stitches itself almost sounded like a cry of pain to her when in fact it may have been her silently begging him not to. More tears mingled with the falling raindrops and the billowing winds were all that would hold her firm in this crippling moment, freezing her bones and hurting her aching heart. Yet even with her silent sobs and humiliating sniffles, there was nothing she could do to alleviate the throbbing pain. Another sniffle and another stare at the garment lingered for a moment longer before she could get her bearings enough to move.

Slow and sluggish, her feet moved with one heavy step after another. Her cries were soft and muffled while she looked at her scarf, tarnished with the ugly gap. Black, puffy eyes would only move to keep track of her path before turning back to her only treasure.

Home was a place she couldn't go to right now and probably not for a long while with how everything played out.

"Eren..." she whimpered, her voice broken and her eyes streaming with hot tears. There was a single fleeting moment where she hoped that he would come for her, apologize and claim he didn't mean it, didn't mean to hurt her the way he had. After several minutes and, most likely, an hour, her hope died down with her spirits. There was only one other person she could go to right now that could even remotely put her to some sort of ease; at least enough for her to sleep tonight.

Soon enough, she comes to a building, a mansion, with only a single light on.

With a spare key gifted to her, she moves to open the gates. The pack of four dogs that always go crazy if someone so much as stops in front of the weary bars do not show, probably locked up inside due to the weather. The corners of her mouth twitch with a longing to smile, but it isn't enough.

She's still cold and she still feels pain; raw and lasting.

Walking up to the door, she barely makes a sound when she taps her frozen knuckles against the old wooden door, yet its just enough to alert one feral dog. Scratching soon follows the furious barks along with a familiar, firm and loud shout in some foreign language most likely telling the beasts to shut up.

The door opens and Mikasa is greeted with a few annoyed grumbles in Russian that she vaguely recalls as curses from a short blonde woman.

"Mikasa?" she questions with a raised eyebrow, not at all expecting the young girl to turn up during a violent storm.

Finally, a smile makes it way over her quivering lips, but its bitter and without mirth.

"You sure have Armin's dogs whipped, huh Annie?"

The blonde can barely hear her through the pouring droplets and the rolls of thunder, but she almost thinks that her voice sounds odd. With a short, suspicious shrug she mutters a low, "Get in" and makes way for her with a step to the side.

"Armin's making tea, want some?" she offers mechanically as she takes her coat from her, but when she opens her palm to recieve her scarf, Annie is baffled when her friend blatantly refuses. She watches with wide eyes as her hands wring it dry, twisting so as to hide the painful gash marring its once perfected form. Mikasa ignores her confusion and nods slowly to her offer of something to drink; all while keeping a tight hold on the scarf. Annie drops her silent inquiries with a quick glance upward before she turns. "Alright, I'll let him know you're here and I'll put these to dry while you wait."

She whispers a quick thanks before venturing further to find a seat. "Oh, and Annie?" she calls just before the blonde can disappear beyond a threshold.

"What?"

"May I borrow your sewing kit?" she asks, voice void of emotion as her eyes bore into the other's; empty and dark. Annie pauses, her breathing following as well as she glares at the girl without any real hostility. They hold their gaze for a couple of seconds longer before a lively voice calls out from the kitchen.

Annie doesn't question her, but she definitely knows something is wrong. "Sure."

The moment she hears steps move away and drown in the background is the moment Mikasa allows herself to cave in, close everything shut and wait out the storm until the hurt is mended or maybe long forgotten. Her fingers, stiff and still shaking, gently touch over the ruined seams, the original color had long since faded and no other thread will match its age; a scar will surely form. No matter how talented she may be, its scar will be long and ugly and horribly, horribly painful. Her chest tightens and once again she questions what she may have done to anger her beloved so. What had made this time so much different than all those other ones? What had made him so angry and upset that he had to lash out at her? What did she do? She doesn't know and it hurts her.

Images of furious, brightly colored eyes flash through her mind, his mouth contorted in a yell, a shout, and a terrible cold whisper of a "Get out." His voice was so cold and hostile, it was as if he was talking to a stranger. Tears threaten to pool over her swollen eyes, but she stops them before they can form. A shaky breath inflates her tired lungs and she goes on trying to recollect the events prior. It's tiring and the results all come out the same, it was an inevitable thing. There was nothing she could do about it.

One of Armin's dogs comes to lie at her feet, body stretching out and paws coming up to rest his head. The oldest and most welcoming of her friend's pets, affectionately named Rogue for being so drastically different than his rowdy pack mates. Primarily because he's so friendly after one makes it past the front door whereas the others always growl and stare, just waiting for strangers to make a threatening move.

"He was very upset." she whispers to him. An ear twitches at her gentle voice and brown eyes stare up at her puppy-like with his stubby little tail wagging; a small attempt at consolation. "I don't know if I'll be able to fix it." she hums to him as she tries to dry out the cloth as best as she can, prepping it for a mending. The dog whines out at her as he turns his head to doze off.

Her chest constricts painfully, shivering as she hears a low conversation come from the kitchen. She can make out the words, but they're nothing more than letters forming incoherent sentences in her mind. It isn't until she hears light footsteps that she sniffles again and Rogue raises his head to greet his master coming in with a tray of tea and small snacks.

"Mikasa." There's a warm smile in his greeting, but poor Mikasa can't even bring it in herself to return the kind gesture. She's in too much pain to even try and further hide it. Armin wisely anticipated this from Annie's briefing when she passed him by. He only smiles wider and moves to sit in front of her with the tray placed carfully on the table. "You should've told me you were coming over!" he exclaims playfully, shooting her a small pout. "I could've picked you up! Or Annie could've seeing as how she thinks I'll fly off with how strong the winds are out there."

His gentle laughter warms her further and though she knows he is only trying to make her feel better, she can't shake her sadness to even respond goodheartedly.

"You can help yourself to whatever you need." he offers. "There's always extra room but," he pauses to glance at her with a humorous look. "I think we're close enough to already have that established though, don't you think?" His low, gentle chuckle is enough to make her relax a little more and nod. "I'm sure Annie has some spare clothes she can lend you too."

His voice is soft when he speaks, it almost seems like he understands this whole situation she's in. The ache in her chest lightens and it both soothes and pains her. He isn't even looking at the ratty little clump of fabric wound tightly in her fingers, he only moves to separate a cup of coffee from the two others filled with mint tea and placing it near a seat between them. "It's a terrible storm out." he continues and she absently listens while her eyes stay glued to her scarf. "The weather reports say it'll last a few days." She allows Armin to keep the one-sided conversation going for a couple of minutes longer, enjoying his characteristic ramblings of weather and health concerns as well as something about the tea he made.

It isn't until she hears the gentle clink of a teacup that she finally lifts her gaze. His smile is gone, but his eyes hold nothing but warmth and understanding, as if he doesn't need her to talk to know what has happened. She believes then, that he would let this one time slide and let her simmer down with the rain. But those thoughts quickly die out and land in a dirty puddle outside along the torrent of the rain's wrath when his next words reach her ears.

"Eren's going to get worried. You're soaked to the bone, Mikasa." His voice is still soft, but there's a hint of disapproval in his tone followed heavily with concern.

Almost instantly, the chill of the day's events come back and snuff out whatever warmth Armin's home had brought. Her heart sinks to her stomach and her tears become painful from being held back. Another shaky breath escapes and her eyes defiantly snap back to the bundle of ruined fabric. When Annie returns with her little sewing kit, she seats herself beside Mikasa and silently hands her the box. She takes it with a grateful nod, missing the concerned glances the two share before she begins to get the needle and thread.

She works silently, using whatever skills her mother had passed down to her before that dreadful incident, many years ago. However, her shaking hands are stiff and aching from the storm's breath that her perfomance in fixing the material is poor and lacking. The thin metal pricks her numb pads so many times that Annie has to take it from her and mend the scarf for her. Mikasa barely puts up a fight with the treasured cloth, something that perturbs Armin.

"Mikasa." he calls as she looks to stare at Rogue instead.

Annie soon separates herself from the conversation as she feels this to be too personal for her to be involved. Moving herself from the table to sit in a separate room, taking her coffee and the pooch with her; she keeps her eyes open, but ears closed. She could tell the moment the girl came that she had only wanted to speak with Armin alone. So while she busies herself with this small task of filling the gap in the garment, the two of them can talk without reserve.

"Tell me," he begins, fingers playing with the small handle of his teacup. A glare meets his stern stare, but it withers just as soon as she sets it. Her tears finally pool over the corners and her fingers once curled tightly into a fist relax to hold her weary head as she silently begins to unwind from the tension she built herself on. Words come out in hushed jumbles and frame-wracking sobs. Armin listens, his eyebrows furrowed in some parts of her explanation and softening at others.

Then comes a question he dared never thought of before, but seeing her like this; sopping wet and trembling. She looked so broken, helpless and it had honestly frightened him somewhat. He knew though, that his friend would never stoop so low as to do what he was thinking, but he had to be absolutely sure. Her well-being was his top priority right now. "Mikasa," he calls softly, grabbing her hand and holding it with his warm one, offering a gentle squeeze of assurance as he locked on to her weeping eyes. His gaze look over her, searching for anything hinting at what he was about to ask. "Did he hurt you?" he asks cautiously, voice genuine and hushed, because they both know that their precious friend is prone to violence.

She closes her eyes and swallows down the lump in her throat, seeming pained and heartbroken. Her head shakes in the negative, but to her, there was no difference. The tear in that scarf was no different than a knife being stabbed into her chest and piercing her heart. The rain and the winds could practically be her blood filling her lungs and drowning her. It hurt so much, but unlike a scar, her pain would last far longer than numbed flesh. The blond male sighs in relief at her answer.

"I don't think he meant it in the way that it seemed. This is Eren we're talking about and like I said, he wouldn't want you to get sick. I'm positive he didn't mean for you to actually leave."

To this the girl scowls and brings back her hand to hold to her chest. "I told you, Armin. It was his exact words! If he didn't mean that, then what else could he have meant?" she asks desperately. The whole place had actually felt strange to her, as if she was in someone's home and that she was an intruder. How could she have just stayed and endure that kind of pain, where she was practically nothing to him, but a stranger he ignored. There was no way she could handle that kind of treatment. "H-he's never said that to me. Not in that way, not with that tone... And definitely never with those words..."

Armin sighs as he watches his dear friend curl in on herself, trying in vain to stop the next onslaught of tears. "P-please..." she begs, quietly with a quivering voice. "Would it be alright if I could rest for the night?"

She isn't looking at him and he can see her hand unconsciously reach for what isn't around her neck. He watches as she catches her mistake and clenches her hand tight into her bosom with a silent snarl choked into nothing but gentle sobs.

"You know you're always welcome to stay over anytime, Mikasa." He stands to collect their cups and heads over to the kitchen. "Go ahead and take a bath, I'll have Annie bring you a set of dry clothes for you while I prepare you a room." She nods and gets up to do just that before she stops in front him, blocked by Armin's unmoving body. "Hey," he calls one last time, prompting her to look up at him.

Balancing the dishes in one hand, he brings her in for a hug. His hand gently guides her cold and damp head over to his much more warmer shoulder. "Everything will be fine, okay? We're still here for you and I know what he did was awful, but I really don't think he meant to hurt you like that. We'll talk it all out later when everything's calmed down."

Mikasa hiccups against his shoulder, her eyes hidden in his shirt as she allows herself to confide in her dearest friend. She doesn't want to believe him, because in all honesty it certainly doesn't seem like it will. But the way he sounds so confident with his words and with how warm he feels holding her, comforting her; it's as if there's nothing she can do but believe him and nod her head against him. They stay like that for a long moment with him hugging her, supporting her and she just simply rests her weary head on him, grateful for his support.

A smile threatens to quirk her frozen lips upward. "Thank you, Armin." He smiles against her hair in response, his arm squeezing her gently in a loving acknowledgement. "But I wouldn't want Annie to think there's something going on between us should she see us like this." she jokingly states. Armin blushes lightly as he parts away from her, handling the dishes with care when they threaten to slip off balance.

" _Please_. From here, you guys are like a bad soap opera on an old radio that I can't turn off."

The two chuckle at Annie's dry attempt at lighting up the atmosphere from her place where she can't even see the two.

"Go on." he ushers as he turns and she watches before whispering another thanks to him and then goes off in search of a bathroom.

The water is warm and comforting as it instantly begins to relieve her of the cold. It's pleasant and she can feel the stress weighing in her chest lift substantially, but her mind is far from peace. She's stopped crying, her soft sobs had quieted down to nothing more than tired sighs and she is eternally grateful for that. Mikasa has only ever had one reason to cry and the only person who would let her, force her, to grieve in such a way was Eren. This time, however, she was crying of a new pain. Thinking about it rationally, she supposed it was natural for her. Having the one person she loved most reject her in such a fashion and blatantly demand that she leave him, what more could he do to hurt her so visciously?

He had always had a foul temper, yet he never raised a hand to her. Never slapped her, never punched her or hurt her; no he never forced her into anything she was not comforable with. To her though, he didn't need to. What he had done was far worse than a black eye, angry welts with bleeding cuts, and even a stab to her chest. He had torn her scarf, had done it in front of her for her to see with his own hands and it was as if he was telling her that he wished he never had saved her that cold and dreary night. A night in which seemed very much like today.

She sighed again as she moved her arms around in the water, finally having her fingers revived with feeling after only a few minutes.

Recollection only seemed to hurt her even more, but at least her tears had dried and her body was too exhausted to go into another bout of crying. When at last she looked once more at her fingers after washing herself and noticed the way they were starting to prune from lingering in the water, she decided is was time to get out.

With her now dry and warmed somewhat, Mikasa immediately went off to rest inside her given room, shutting the door as gentle as she could. Her eyes were heavy and she wanted nothing more than to sleep and maybe never wake up for a long time. A horrible thing to feel or say, but nothing felt more right than lying weightless and oblivious to the crying world outside. Walking up to the waiting bed, she was about to shove away the comforters and crawl in, but something caught her eye in the darkness.

There, folded neatly and no longer sopping wet and ratty was her scarf. Lifting it up with ginger fingers, she inspected its condition. The gap had been carefully sewn back together and as she expected the color was far too bright to match it. She wouldn't complain, it was fixed and she could wear it over her neck again. Unraveling its body, she carefully wrapped it over her slender neck tucking it under so as to stay secure and soon she felt a little more whole. Yet, even with it having been mended, washed and dried, it seemed to have lost its former warmth.

That was okay, she supposed. It took time for anything to heal, wounds both physical and emotionally. She allowed herself a few moments with her fingers just brushing gently at an end of the garment, waiting for her neck to warm a little more before she headed off to sleep.

He may have hurt her, he may have ripped the closest thing to resemble their bond, but it would still take a lot more to have her ever hate him. And she guessed that while that may be foolish for her, it was just how she was. Who else could've kept her warm that fateful night where robbers and traffickers had threatened to take her away?

It could only be him and even now she wished she were sleeping beside him, with his arms draped over her and his heart beat close to her ears. The thought, though painful that it might never happen again, had made her smile; small and bittersweet. Grabbing the comforters and raising them overhead, she quietly climbed into bed, shoved them over so that only the top of her head would be seen peeking out. Immediately her body relaxed under the warmth and with a quiet exhale her mind quickly became engulfed in a hopefully dreamless slumber.

* * *

"Armin?" Annie called out softly with a thin blanket draped over her shoulders. "What are you doing still up, it's eleven." she grumbled sleepily as she rubbed one eye sluggishly.

The blond male smiled fondly at her before setting down the book he was reading before she had come down from their shared room.

"And with a stupid light on, why are you up?" she asked much more irriated when he wouldn't answer, but he couldn't help but find the whole scene cute.

"I'm just waiting for someone." he whispered, a tendency he's held since his grandfather was living with him. None were too fond of being loud when night fell.

"Jaeger?" she guessed, but she probably shouldn't have even bothered with how obvious it was. Armin nodded and stifled a yawn with the back of his hand. Annie scoffed and trudged over to him, gesturing with her head to move over. He did so and she quickly plopped down beside him, worming her way into his side and shoving the blanket over her head in a feeble attempt at blocking out the light.

Seeing as the blonde woman quickly fell back asleep, Armin picked up the book and continued where he left off. His eyes glanced at the front door, worry clouding over them as he sighed and relaxed against the cushions of the couch willing himself to not dwell on it so much until he came by.

* * *

Strings upon strings of curses left his cold lips as he ran up another street with glowing eyes darting every which way in search of the girl. When nothing came up he once again shouted out in frustration and raked his stiff hand over his messy mop of brown hair, flicking off drops of water. Unfortunately for him, the downpour showed no signs of letting up as he trotted up another block. He had tried calling out for her, but the heavy rain and low thunders always drowned him out. An agitated grunt left him as he came to a dead end, there was no sense in her being here.

With worry now bubbling up within his cold trembling chest, Eren became even more distraught, pacing around and hitting his palm against his temple in a feeble attempt of thinking where she could have gone.

He had searched the park three times over, looking into her favorite hiding spots and even went down to the lake which was a long way from their apartment. "Think you idiot, think!" he growled as he continued to tap his head urgently. In his haste to find her, he had tripped over trash cans and puddles, covering him up in scratches, scrapes and bruises. He even nicked himself good just above his left eye by landing on a stray glass bottle, but he couldn't even feel the stinging pain. Too caught up in trying to find her, he hardly thought to even wear a suitable coat for the rain.

The thin jacket he barely remembered to bring was already drenched and became nothing but dead weight for him. Not one part of him was dry making him easy pickings for a bad cold.

"Where else would she go?" he mumbled lowly with his legs moving in some random direction. After ten minutes of mindless walking, he almost slipped when he tried to swiftly turn around, his mind having clicked with the obvious answer. "I'm such an idiot!" he hissed as he sprinted down the road to his best friend's home.

He didn't even bother using his spare as he simply jumped over the gate, a stunt that has led him to countless scratches and dog bites. Only now, he was glad the mutts were locked up as he already had enough to deal with as the blood faintly trickled down his eye. Scrambling up to the door, he quickly rang the doorbell and when no one answered after a few seconds he continued to mash at the button frantically.

Once again, it was Annie who opens the door, but this time she was in no mood to even check who it was ringing the damn doorbell at twelve thirty in the morning. Her mouth opened with lovely little phrases in Russian that Eren could not even begin to try and understand what it was she was threatening him with. Last time she went off, he could vaguely catch something along the lines of dog food and no one ever finding him which, in all honesty, was entirely in her power seeing as she worked as a butcher.

When her eyes had finally grown accustomed to the lighting and she could see a poor excuse of a human being standing in front of her, she started mumbling something under her breath. However, before he could even begin to try and listen to her she pulled back a fist and slammed it straight in his eye where blood already mingled in with the water.

The last things he could catch amongst his cursing was her yelling at Armin to wake up all the while speaking to him angrily in her mother tongue.

Apparently the blond male was alseep throughout the whole time he was ringing the doorbell and when he was woken up by Annie's yelling he immediately jumped up and ran to him sputtering countless apologies and then gaping when he saw what Annie had done.

"I'm so sorry, Eren! Oh, this was exactly what I was afraid of! I knew I should've just picked her up and put her to bed!" he whispered harshly while still trying to wipe away most of the sleep from his eyes.

"Yeah, okay! Whatever! Have you seen Mikasa is what I really want to know." he hissed as he tried to touch the now swelling area above his eye.

"Yeah, she's in the-" A sudden loud clicking sound followed by light whistling now caught both boys attention from upstairs and Armin immediately paled. "She's in her room, you know which one, right?" he whispered too fast for Eren to catch up as his friend blindly pushed him into a hall and in front of a door. "Go ahead and we'll talk about this tomorrow or maybe next week if we're lucky. Annie! Put the clicker down and leave the dogs in the room! Annie!" He shoved him in and shut the door before his dogs could catch a whiff of Eren in the warm cozy home.

" _Sonofabitch_!" he hissed as he lightly touched his eye that would soon bear a nice dark blue and black color. Sighing heavily, he pushed aside his pain for the moment and looked around the pitch black room until he noticed a small lump on the bed. Approaching with soft steps he hovered over the bundle of covers and softly began to peel a layer away. Soft breaths reached him as his accustomed eyes now saw her sleeping peacefully and oblivious of his presence. It didn't surprise him, she was a bit of a heavy sleeper when the weather turned cold.

He wanted to reach out to her and make sure she was okay, but quickly pulled away. He had hurt her a great deal if she had to go to Armin. That wasn't to say that was a bad thing, for the most part he was just relieved to find her safe and warm in a familiar setting than sitting sopping wet and freezing. It only meant that she didn't feel he wanted to see her at all, or worse, if ever. Sighing again, he sat on his knees at the side of the bed, pondering as to what he should do. He had found her and she was safely wrapped up in something warm and sleeping calmly. If she woke to find him here, she'd probably get depressed and while he was still upset with her, Eren could only feel relief of her well being.

Still, even though she had angered him, it gave him no right to do what he had done and the sorrow and regret came back with a vengeance. Gently nudging away more of the blankets, he found the scarf he had ripped apart wrapped around her neck and he could see the bright red color clash with its faded hue down its center making guilt coil in his chest.

Yes, he was still angry, but even he knew that what he's done was too low a blow. Grabbing one end of the scarf he began to rub his index and thumb over it, inspecting its condition. The seams were tight and resisting well his light tugging, though he knew not to pull too hard or else it will snap again. He had no idea what had come over him to do this, his own mother had made him that scarf. It was supposed to be a priceless treasure not only for her, but for him as well.

And he had easily given way to his violent tendencies, ripping it open as if it meant absolutely nothing to him. He could only imagine the pain the girl in front of him must have felt.

"I messed up." he whispered softly, letting go the material and standing up. He raked another hand through his damp and heavy hair, wondering what he should do now as he felt severly out of place. There was no guarantee she would forgive him. In all honesty, she had every right _not_ to forgive him for he knew well how much that scarf meant to her. "I'm- ugh! I'm so stupid!" he couldn't even apologize properly as he turned away and wiped his hands over his heated face in frustration.

Grabbing a nearby chair, he sat down and stared at her body rise and fall evenly with her breathing. He listened to the quiet scuffle outside the room with a few ominous scratching raking up against the wooden door. Armin was still trying to calm down an angered Annie while simultaneously pulling his dogs away from the door. It lasted for a few more minutes before he heard something he really wished he hadn't. Sure, knowing German and Russian had its perks but when you can understand what your best friend is saying to calm down their girlfriend, it can get old and embarrassing really fast. When at last nothing else could be heard aside from the heavy rainfall and ground shaking thunder, Eren finally let out an exhausted but thoroughly relieved sigh.

His muscles were aching from his searching and he was still freezing from the rain and wind. His throat was also suffering from how much he was sucking in air as he ran in the rain without proper clothing. Now, all he really wanted to do was crawl into someplace warm and sleep, but he would not allow himself that luxury, not until he patched things up with Mikasa, but he would have to wait until morning for that.

It would be a long while for that, however. A small price to pay he supposed and it would do well to cool his head a little too. So he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and leaning his head on his hands, he prepared himself for restless naps in between the hours.

He had just began to fall asleep when he heard a small whisper. Thinking it was his mind playing tricks on him with the rain falling loud, he shook his head and eased on back against his hands.

"Eren?" the whisper questioned again, but he was so close to falling under that he ignored it once more.

"Eren, you're going to fall."

He mumbled something before his hand slipped from under him and he nearly fell face flat on the carpet. A startled yelp left him as he scrambled to grab a hold of something firm to steady himself. Two small hands held his shoulders while his hand used the edge of the bed to lift him up. With his heart hammering and his eyes wide open he looked around frantically until he came face to face with none other than Mikasa. From what he could tell, she looked utterly exhausted even though she was well hidden in the dark and in her bangs. Groaning a little, he rubbed a hand over his face to wake up.

"You're dripping wet, Eren! What are you doing here?" she asked, horrified as her hands roamed over his clumpy clothing in search for an area that was dry.

He grabbed onto her warm wrists and pushed them back. "I came to see if you were okay." he answered calmly, but even he could hear the annoyance underlining his voice from her overbearing protective tendency. It was an automatic reaction that he had whenever she was adamant on something regarding his well-being, something that would not help in the slightest considering the situation he was in. There was a subtle sound of a startled gasp and the once peaceful air became tense. He could feel her trying to pull away from him with her head turning to the side and her small hands tugging from his grip. He held on, mildly enjoying the warmth her hands generated within his grasp. He didn't say anything more, but instead took in her appearance or of what little he could see in the darkness. Small shorts with just a tank top and her scarf. He stared longer at the red thing, thinking back to what he had done before he gently grabbed it again by its edges, noticing well how tense she became when he did so.

His eyebrows furrowed in a disgusted grimace as he gently rubbed his fingers over it again, feeling the unfamiliar softness of the newly woven threads. "I'm sorry." he said lowly with his eyes downcast. "I didn't- I mean... I was just-" a frustrated sigh exhaling past his sore throat as he tore himself away from her, unable to even do this one simple thing and it was killing him inside. "You should just go back to bed." he finished quietly, looking back at her for just a moment before he moved towards the door. "I only wanted to make sure you were safe."

It wasn't all he wanted to say and they both knew it, but he couldn't bring it in himself to say it after what he had done to her; to them.

"Where are you going?" she asked and he could practically hear the sorrow weighing heavy in her voice that he all but wanted to soothe.

"Home." he stated simply, his hand near the doorknob and just about to grasp and turn it before he felt something pleasant and light wrap around him.

The small weight slamming into him was a wonderful distraction from the cold and anger churning around inside him.

"I'm sorry too." she squeaked out, her voice trembling with terror at the prospect of her probably never able to call that place home should she let him leave. "Please," It was heartbreaking to hear her plead to him of all people, it was making him sick. Someone as caring and loving as her, shouldn't have to plead to someone like him. It wasn't right. "Please don't leave me..." she begged, burying her face further into his cold and wet back. "Please."

She was about to cry, he could feel it in the way she was clinging to him with her eyes screwed shut and her shoulders beginning to quake from the force of her fears. He knew they should probably both simmer down and away from each other for a while. She was safe here and he could make it back to their apartment with little to no incident. He thought it would do them some good to be apart, but the way she was holding him and trying to fight back her tears said otherwise.

She was basically telling him she needed him, right here and right now at this very moment. She was falling apart right in front of him and what was he doing? Pushing her away with cold words and cruel arms when what she really needed was for him to listen and hold her up. Hold her and love her even though there very well may be someone out there who could love her better than him.

He turned around slowly, his arm coming to push her away from him and for a moment she feared he would force her to go back to bed while he left, but she was gratefully relieved to feel him bring her in closer to his freezing body. Her arms immediately went to his back, pulling him in while he leaned down to bury his face into her neck, a welcoming action that further comforted the hurt girl.

"I'm sorry." they both mumbled to each other with one's voice cracking and the other muffled into warm skin and worn out threads.

Skimming his lips over her warm flesh, he moved up until they parted enough for him to plant his cold lips onto her hers. She didn't seem to care as she kissed him back with new fervor. It was short and sweet as they simply held each other, lips against lips but Eren still couldn't come to terms with her forgiveness. In his eyes, he didn't deserve it. Of all the people they've known, he should've been the one to realize how special that scarf meant to her, a new life, a new beginning; a new family. Not only that, but it should've meant a whole lot more to him.

It was him that wrapped it around her, told her to come home to where it was warm and dry and away from the sorrow and rain that night had brought. He should've realized this and stopped, but his anger was too great even for him to stop what could've probably been the most tragic thing to happen to either of them. So many things could have happened if the streets and sidewalks were not barren, so many horrible things that neither could live through.

So really, how could he forgive himself? What if Mikasa hadn't made it to Armin's place? What if she had gotten hurt? And in his recklessness he would pay no mind to the colors of street lights and car beams, only looking for a head of black and red strings billowing out in the wind. What if he never made it to Armin's home, never felt Annie's fist or see that his beloved was resting quietly in a warm bed?

These thoughts only made his heart beat fast in fear and the chill of his wet clothes becoming the only thing he could feel. His hands held onto her tighter, his fingers pressing down on her clothes trying to assure him that she was here, safe and sound and with little to no injuries. At least there was nothing so bad as his black eye and jagged cut above it.

Mikasa felt his urgent fingers and gently pulled him back towards the bed, wanting nothing more than to lay in it with his arms around her and his head beside her own. They moved slowly, with her leading him backwards. He's watching her with bright eyes scutinizing her every move as she pulled him along with insistent hands. He catches a look of hesitance flash over her dark eyes as she meets his intense stare.

"Stay with me?" she asks, her voice soft and uncertain. He could see it in the soft glint of her watery eyes as she continued to gently coax him closer and closer. Until, of course, it became too much for him to endure.

He grabbed her jaw with one hand and kissed her hard, distracting her as he now took the lead in bringing them to the warm bed with tousled covers. Her mouth opens under his urgency all too willingly, her small tongue quickly moving in to caress his own. He answers immediately, exploring her with his probing tongue running over her own, sweeping at her pallet and brushing against her teeth. She falls and he lands on top of her, one knee holding him up as he towers over her smaller frame, their lips still locked.

She notices as their kiss becomes deeper and more passionate that he's being gentle with her. His usual aggressive confidence during this kind of intimacy is absent with his mouth gently pushing against her own eliciting subtle moans to erupt from her. She can feel his thumb rub over her wrist in a comforting matter while his other hand cradles her head in its grasp. All these small things has her body rapidly increase in temperature and soon a blush is burning over her face and she swears that he knows she's responding this way because of him and what he's doing to her.

It's Eren who pulls away after a while, pulling away just enough so that he can trail down her jaw and onto her neck.

"I've done something terrible to you." he mumbles into her skin, kissing her softly as he moves even lower until his lips press against warm fabric.

Mikasa pauses, her chest becoming the only part of her moving. She listens to him, waiting patiently as she accepts his apologetic kisses and nips. "I'm sorry." His voice is a harsh whisper and she notices that he won't peel away her scarf to access more of her skin where it is more sensitive. It's endearing and she feels her heart swell with his sincere words, radiating a warmth that blooms in her and warming every part of her body in a pleasant rush of happiness. A smile gently makes its way over her pink lips as she softly pulls her hands away from him to wrap around his neck.

Pulling him as close as she can she kisses his temple. She wants to assure him, wants to tell him that she's already forgiven him, but the way he holds her with such desperation and regret tells her he won't accept it. He's the one beat up with bruised skin and bleeding cuts, but it means nothing compared to what he's done to her and therefore he won't accept her kindness and embrace whatever punishment awaits him. Be it in the morning with another fist and a dog bite or a splash of hot coffee down his pants; he'll take it silently and she doesn't want that.

Idly, her hands roam down, fingers brushing over coarse damp clothing, searching for the hem of his jacket as he pulls away to once again stare into her soft features. She finds it and soon she's tugging at it and shoving it down to the carpet. His shirt is soon pulled and tossed aside to join his jacket and Eren, throughout her actions, does nothing but allow her to do as she will. It is only when she goes to reach for his belt that he stops her with a firm grip.

She's never felt his eyes bore into her own in what she can best describe as a glare. He isn't hostile or aggressive when he stares at her, rather it's something that excites her. There's a fire in his eyes, burning with a vengeance almost akin to that night he fought against her attackers. It's deadly and fierce, but it's also protective, daring anything to get within arm's length of her; to try and touch someone so precious to him. It's much like a lion to its mate, lying in wait but staring, silently challenging. She stares back, her fingers curling into her palm as he seems to try and figure out what he should do. He looks torn and apprehensive and she doesn't like it. Tentatively, she leans forward, bringing up her head to place a gentle kiss at his cheek, her other hand flattening out against his cool chest trying hard to dispel his indecisiveness.

A hiss lightly passes through clenched teeth as her hand continues gliding over his naked torso and Mikasa can't help but smile when his voice hitches when her digits gently glide over his hardened nipples. Steering him away from his troubled mind, her kisses become more urgent and her hand slips free from his grip as she pulls him in for another heated kiss. This time, to her pleasure he retaliates by nudging her knees apart and jerking his cold lower half roughly against her pelvis. A small but sharp "Ah!" escapes her at the motion forcing her mouth to open wider and granting his tongue more access.

His hands fall to trace her figure, stopping at her chest with his fingers skimming over her breasts. He's immensely pleased to find that she's not wearing a bra as he feels her nipples poke through the thin material of the borrowed top. He teases one bud through the fabric with subtle rubs and quick pinches making the woman fidget and squirm underneath him. Quiet moans escape her as he holds a nub between his forefinger and thumb, pulling and pinching and sending delicious shivers to shudder down to her aching core.

He's cold to the bone, but his ministrations ignite a burning fire to flood her veins and become heated with arousal. Lightly, her hips roll forward to create a wondrous friction between them that a growl rumbles deep from his chest. He answers her, enjoying the way he feels her warm center bring life to his growing erection. He leans further into her inviting embrace and begins to rock his hips in a steady rhythm while he listens to her pleasured breaths and silent whines.

In turn Mikasa follows his movements, answering his thrusts with strong ones of her own making Eren groan with each drawn out roll of her hips. To quiet himself he bites just below her jaw and jerks his hips hard and fast forcing Mikasa to cry out in surprise at his change of pace. A furious blush makes its way over her face as she can definitely feel herself become wet and slowly begin to saturate her underwear. It doesn't really help that everything she's wearing is borrowed and that Annie will, no doubt insist she keep them. Something tells her she would know what they'd been up to before hand and it only makes her become faint with how hot her flushed skin is making her feel.

"Eren..." she whines as his thrusts become more insistent and rough. A whimper slips past her lips as she feels private muscles clench together in anticipation feeling a pleasant spike rush up from her core to her stomach. His tongue slips out to lick at her pulse, liking the way he can feel her swallow nervously as his teeth gently pull at her sensitive flesh. She squirms in his grip, her chest coming up to rub sensually against his bare skin and still he doesn't relent, continuing his thrusts urgently.

"Eren!" she gasps as a particularly hard thrust makes her shudder against him and her legs come up to wrap around his waist. Tears begin to sting her ducts as the pleasure becomes too much and yet, not nearly enough at the same time.

"Come on, Mikasa. You're almost there." he whispers, voice heavy with lust as she shivers at the sound of his low tone. A whimper answers him and he becomes even more determined to make her come with nothing more than dry thrusts.

Mikasa's eyes snap open in astonishment at his words, her blush feeling more permanant with each pump of blood her erratic heart delivers to her heated face. She can't even begin to voice her embarrassment, mostly because of his harsh movements, but also because of the pleasant anticipation his voice whispers. She can feel the slick fluid begin to pool in her panties, leaving an uncomfortable sensation to cool between her thighs and it does nothing but drive her insane. His persistent rut was beginning to agitate her as well, making her feel suffocated with so much cloth between them.

His erection feels almost painful with his damp pants constricting around him, but her warmth and pleasured cries make the minor discomfort worth it as he continues drawing her closer and closer to her peak.

Hands tug at his pants, fine nails pulling at the belt, but this does nothing but make the male above her smirk in lighthearted mirth.

"Shhh..." he placates, removing his hungry mouth away from her neck to trail lower onto her collarbone. One hand traces over to her shorts and begins to tug both it and her underwear down, fully intent on leaving her bare to his eyes. Mikasa doesn't complain only helping him, spreading her legs farther apart to try and nudge her clothes off.

Eren takes his time, allowing his fingers to caress exposed skin idly; taking pleasure in the way Mikasa moans and seeks more of his gentle ministrations. Enduring his torturous pace, she longs to feel those fingers touch elsewhere, a place much lower and burning with an unfathomable heat. With her shorts and undergarments finally out of the way, she tries to lead his hand to the apex of her thighs. He follows her wishes without a thought, but he does take notice in the way her small hands shake as they lead him to her most private area.

He leaves a few lovebites on her collarbone before he moves futher down and engulfs the tip of her left breast into his mouth, showing no mind to the top that still lies in between his mouth and her breast. She on the other hand, lets out a loud groan at the sensation of his tongue licking at her guarded breast. Aching to feel him, flesh on flesh, she abandons his hand to try and tear away her top. He lets her and as soon as the shirt is pulled over her head he latches back on her.

" _Ohhh_..." she moans, small pants escaping her as his tongue swirls around the areola.

Distracted and writhing with the pleasure he's giving her, she doesn't notice his hand nudge closer and closer to her heated lower region. Finding the slit of her crotch, he gives a timid stroke over the lips of her sex, thoroughly pleased to find her soaked with arousal. Smirking against her plump flesh, he gently pushes a single finger in to softly stroke that sensitive bundle of nerves hidden from sight.

"Ah!" she jerks against him, her hips rocking eagerly to his hand. Her voice raises in volume with each tender caress he gives her and her breaths come shorter with each lap of his tongue or pull of his teeth. Yet despite the attention he gives her, it isn't enough. Her inner walls clench over nothing as she still remains empty, yearning for him to make her whole and mend that small rift that had begun to form between them.

"Eren..." she whimpers, beckoning him to lift himself and look at her, all without ceasing his petting.

"Mikasa." he answers, eyes dark with lust but burning with an earnest passion, gentle and fiery and meant only for her.

"Please," she begs, hands trembling and tugging at his broad shoulders. Her stomach flips when he reaches down to kiss at tears she doesn't even notice falling. Has the intensity of his strokes really brought her to cry? She supposed so, her heart was beating so wildly in her chest as well as blossoming with pure love for the man that's tending to her. Her entire body is burning with blood pumping heatedly in her veins from the intense pleasures and anticipations this troublesome man has wrought upon her. It's all almost too much for her to bear.

"Are you in pain?" he asks quietly.

They've done this many times before, so she can't imagine being in any sort of pain with him now. She quickly shakes her head in the negative her hands still searching for a better hold on him. He's nice and cool and it's all just a pleasant contrast to her heated body. He picks up his speed, rocking his hips up against her throbbing entrance while rubbing tiny circles on her clit.

"Eren!" she squeaks, her body beginning to tremble as her pleasure reaches higher towards her climax. Her legs wrap tightly over his waist, bracing herself as she comes softly, her muscles tightening and her sentive areas becoming even more so. A whine escapes her as she tries to weakly move away from his hips and his playful fingers. "Eren... Ah! W-wait..." He pulls away his finger and his hips, but his mouth is still on her and quickly descending down to her fluttering stomach. She flinches from his light nips and licks, but his hands hold her still, holding tightly onto her hips.

Mikasa jumps when suddenly she feels his tongue lick softly at her oversensitive clit. "Wait, Eren! _Nnnngh_... Please!" She can feel her thighs tremble, over-stimulated with pleasure and it makes her feel self-conscious. Her knees shakily bend as she pulls in her legs and tries to scoot away from him, but Eren pays her attempted retreat no mind as he licks over the bud and laps at the juices of her orgasm.

A hot blush floods over her cheeks as he does so making her groan, so delirious with pleasure that she can't even think of a proper sentence. Without warning, the wet muscle shoots into her aching opening earning a low, almost pained moan from Mikasa who could only turn her head to the side; agitated. Her hands, small and trembling reach down for his head, her nails raking softly against his scalp. A satisfied moan is pulled from the man in response to her mindless action.

" _Eren!_ "

His hands roam lightly over her thighs and trace back up, one grabbing her knee and forcing her more open while the other trails down to caress her fleshy rear. He hears her make an embarassed sound when his actions have made her feel overexposed and open to his eyes. Though the darkness is dominant, the small strikes of lightning periodically lighting the gloomy skies is just enough for him to get a glimpse of her. A sight that he can only truly call beautiful and stunning. Even though he can feel himself straining with whatever clothes remain on him, the sight of her so open and willing to accept him holds him back.

She deserved better in his mind. She deserved someone who wouldn't hurt her, but he knows her well. She won't let him try to talk her out of it, out of what they are. Her response would be simple, "I'd be dead." she'd say, not willing to voice other possibilities, because in her eyes it was no different than a living corpse; a shell of what once was of a small nine year old girl. So here he is, trying his best to satisfy her.

His wicked tongue probes further into her, writhing around and sending pleasant shivers to wrack through her. Little sounds come from her, becoming music to his ears as he continues. His thumb comes up to once again rub at her bundle of nerves and he knows with how hard she's scratching and pulling at his locks that she's close. Within no time she comes and he licks her clean as she trembles from the shock of another quick release. Quiet whimpers escape her with each gentle stroke of his tongue and soon her eyelids are having difficulty trying to remain open.

Her hand cups his cheek, a silent motion beckoning him to rise. He looks up, but doesn't leave his place between her legs. Her gentle insistence, however, pays off when she begins to rub her thumb over his cheek. He quickly rises, his eyes holding onto hers in the dark as they come together to share a slow kiss. Feeling her hands touching whatever bare skin they can find, Eren soon finds that she's fighting sleep. A smile curls over his lips at the thought and he begins to move so that he's lying beside her, strong arms pulling her closer until their chests are touching. Her warmth is a welcome relief to the cold as he hugs her tighter.

Breaking away from their kiss, he moves his hot mouth close to her ear as her head is tucked to his neck. "Sleep." he urges, rubbing soothing circles over her back, but Mikasa has other plans. Her mouth opens to suck at his skin and Eren has to fight a groan from ripping past his throat at the pleasant sensation.

Trying hard to resist her, he tries to distract himself by nibbling softly on her ear.

"Mikasa." he says, voice becoming firm and though it's a clear warning, the woman only feels heat coil at her core when he speaks. Her excitement escalates when his teeth bite harder onto her earlobe that she can't help but thrust her hips upward toward his ever-present erection. The motion has her beloved hissing and answering her with a vehement thrust of his own.

Small, warm hands slither down their pressed bodies until they find the tent poking adamantly through coarse clothes. Loosening the belt, one hand slips in and Mikasa is more than pleased when a violent jerk in her direction greets her welcoming palm.

"Dammit..." she hears him moan as her fingers wrap around the base, his skin quickly becoming warm. She's taking her time feeling him, enjoying the way he responds to her careful handling as she begins to stroke him up and down at an easy pace. Something that feels absolutely torturous to the poor deprived male. Her thighs clench together at how hard he's become and she doesn't want anything more than to just set him free and have him inside her.

When he feels her hand tighten around him, he stiffens and almost becomes a blubbering mess of incoherent growls and grunts when she suddenly begins to pump her hand over his entire clothed length. After a few jerks he swiftly grabs both her wrists and tears her away from him, earning a surprised gasp from the woman beside him. He's glazed over with lust, but still Eren tries to stop himself.

He only wanted to please her, not himself. After what he did to her, he had no right.

So carefully, but quickly he moves her to her back, one hand holding onto both her wrists and effectively trapping her beneath him. He doesn't say anything and Mikasa is too breathless to question him. With his other free hand, he lifts up her leg to hook over his waist, spreading her open and then, without any indication or warning he shoves two fingers inside her.

" _AHHhhhhh_! Eren!" She throws her head back as her walls constrict tight around his digits from the pleasure he's given her before. Her walls clench and pull at his moving fingers, curling and massaging the slick walls of her sex. The initial penatration of his index and middle was slightly uncomfotable, but the natural lubrication helps ease his digits inside and provide a rough rhythm to wreck havoc upon her.

His mouth is back on her breast, licking and sucking until she's a writhing mess of whimpers and whines. Her hips rise to try and meet each rapid thrusts of his fingers, but when his palm brushes against her clit she lets out a short cry and stills, enduring his touch as she feels herself rapidly coming closer to another orgasm.

She jerks her hips up a few times until she becomes tight and rigid. When he feels her walls tighten and attempt to milk his wriggling fingers, he feels a boost of pride bloom in his chest as he knows he's made her come once more. He lingers on her breasts, alternating between the left and right and enjoying the soft sounds coming from his beloved; hoping now she would be sated.

However, as he waits for her to calm down, his little problem has become too much for him to bear any longer. A low growl vibrates from his throat, traveling down and making her twitch under him. He fights with himself for a moment, mind torn between taking care of it or ignoring it completely. Sweat beads from his forehead despite being cold as he tries to pay no mind to his discomfort even as his hands twitch with the longing to pull away from her heat and rub himself with her essence.

He should've known though, that hardly anything gets by Mikasa's ever watchful gaze. Eren is strong but she is also strong, twisting herself she manages to wrench her wrists free of his rough hold. She moves carefully, first guiding his shocked face back to her own where she can give him a loving kiss. Her small tongue caresses his own as she trails one hand back down his hardened body, appreciating every dip and bulge of hard muscles clenching under her gentle touch.

This time, Eren doesn't fight her but reluctantly sighs in relief and excitement when her hand wraps back around his eager cock. She doesn't waste time and moves fast, pumping him hard and all Eren can do is grunt and jerk to her movements all while never moving away from her lips. It isn't until he's shaking that he has to part from her, his forehead resting on hers as short ragged pants leave him and urgent jerks force him to let out a long, wanting groan. Below him, he can't see the loving look Mikasa is giving him, but he can almost picture it, feel it in the way that she grazes her lips lightly over his skin; slow and tranquil.

A smile comes over her, relieved and satisfied when she feels him buck into her hand. She offers him a gentle squeeze, earning a nice loud snarl. His panting escalates until finally he stops, enjoying the last strokes of her soft hand before he ejaculates. A choked sound escapes him as he shudders and tries to pull away from her hold only to groan when she tightens her grip. His eyes stay screwed shut, feeling small spurts still leaving him as her fingers pull gently, making sure he relinquishes as much as he can; ultimately ruining more of his soaked pants and spilling his essence into her palm.

Eren can do nothing as he basks in the high her hand delivers him, stroking him softly and sending wonderful shudders to travel throughout his rigid body. Noticing how relaxed he's become from her performance, Mikasa quickly pushes him onto his back, her hand still holding him. He grunts at her movements, but doesn't even try to fight her as her mouth catches his in a heavy and rough kiss. Her lips mold perfectly against his as she pushes herself onto him, throwing one leg over his waist and seating herself firmly onto his stomach.

Her hand finally parts from his softening length to lay against his bare chest. The slick liquid smeared on him does nothing to deter them as Eren lets his hands roam about her body. Traveling to her back and stroking her skin, one hand hold onto her waist while the other trails further down to grope one soft mound of her rear. A gasp escapes between their kiss, a hot blush spreading all about Mikasa's face as she feels him squeeze and stroke her bottom.

Becoming increasingly hot with their skin rubbing close together and nothing more than to sate her aroused senses; Mikasa roughly rolls her hips against his stomach. He jumps at the action, surprised at how pleasurable her lithe body felt moving in that way on top of him. He fights the urge to tell her to do it again, but he soon finds he doesn't have to. She's moving slowly and he soon picks up what she's trying to do, he can feel it as his sex gradually grows hard from within his pants with each mischievous thrust of her tempting hips.

Mindlessly, he jerks his own forward wanting to feel her warm heat touch him. Pulling away from him, Mikasa looks down at the man she hopelessly loves, thoroughly enjoying his grunts and moans as she moves against him. Pausing from her ministrations, her hand quickly falls to his pants and begin to shake them down. Eren, now blinded with lust, is all too willing to help her as he kicks the offensive clothes off. Once she has him free, she returns to his face and moves down for another kiss. A soft sound of surprise squeaks past her, stopping her as one harsh thrust of his narrow hips makes the head of his throbbing member bump precariously against her rear. More heat rushes to her head as she shuffles herself lower to feel him poke at the lips of her sex.

A gentle hand at his waist is all it takes to make Eren pause in his rut. He's huffing breathlessly, his heart beating wildly in his chest that she could almost hear it as well as feel it through his skin. His intense eyes search for her and for a long lingering moment they only stare at each other. After a while it's Eren who moves first; cupping her cheek with his hand and coaxing her to lean into him. His kisses that pepper all over her face are soft and loving, but she also senses a bit urgency in them.

They're quick and lingering, but rushed in a way that begs of her forgiveness. That familiar loving warmth blossoms from the center of her chest at his actions, forcing a soft smile to spread across her beautiful face. She accepts each little peck until finally, she stops him with a slow chaste kiss of her own. When they part she immediately trails her lips over to his ear.

Her voice is soft and there's nothing but love and affection built up for him in that one sentence she speaks, "I love you, Eren."

She doesn't have to say anything more as Eren tightly wraps his strong arms over her slender shoulders and pull her flush against him in a loving embrace. His face nuzzles her neck and into the worn scarf that still lays warm and secure around her neck. The only article of clothing neither of the two have tried to remove.

"I love you." he whispers back and it's just enough for her, perfect in the way that he sounds; regretful that he had done something so painful, wounding her, but has come back to her. Worried for her and thinking only of _her_ , Mikasa Ackerman. No one else could have mattered in those frightful minutes and hours he had spent searching for her in the torrential downpour he himself had suffered from.

She smiles wide and pulls away slightly to look at him. She gives him one more kiss before she trails her hands over his body, nails raking softly over him until they come to his chest. She props herself up slowly, his arms snaking down from her shoulders to hold onto her hips. Her blush remains ever present as she feels his intense stare follow her. Her loving gaze holds onto him, loving how her inner muscles clench in excited anticipation as she gently sinks down onto him.

A long moan is pulled from her small throat as she sinks lower and lower. Her juices hold no resistance to his penetration as he fills her up, the wonderful sensation has her moaning out his name, throwing her head back as she simply relishes in the feel of him going deeper. " _Ohhhh, Eren..._ "

Fingers poke into her flesh as a long drawn out hiss escapes through tightly clenched teeth, his eyes screwed shut in pleasurable agony. Her warmth falls all around him, her slick fluids giving way for him as delicious walls pull him in. Drunk with her warmth he suddenly thrusts upwards, completely sheathing himself inside her. A surprised sound escapes the woman above him, but she quickly recovers, steadying herself on top of him.

Nails bite into his chest and he grunts in response, opening his eyes to see her silhouette bend until her head is near his chest. A sharp gasp escapes him when he feels her small tongue come out and lick at him.

Lazily her hips roll forward in a slow, torturously slow, rhythm. Having already come several times before, she's in no hurry to rush through this time. Instead, she enjoys herself, loving each frustrated reaction coming from him with each slow thrust. Nails are now biting into her as she continues, but she only hums out her pleasure at the pleasant sting. She goes on kissing and licking him, trailing upwards until her chest is pushed against him and her mouth is on his throat.

" _ **Mikasa**_ ** _!_** " he growls out in warning, teeth bared as he faces her and moves his hands back to her bottom. The aggressive tone makes her heart skip a beat only heightening her pleasure as his hands squeeze her sensitive flesh accompanied with a harsh jerk of his hips grounding himself into her.

She rises instantly to let out a moan. He lets go of her, elbows pushing himself up only to be stopped when suddenly, she slams down on him, eliciting a loud groan. Again and again, she's bouncing on top of him, her hands propping her up and her hips taking him in and pulling away until only the head of his pulsing cock is inside her.

Tight, she's so tight around him. He's not sure he can hold out much longer with her swift and strong pace. He's thrusting up against her, his eyes watching her as she dances on top. He takes her in, her beautiful eyes are half-lidded and glazed. Her mouth is slightly open with small noises escaping moist and pink lips in the ecstasy of her lust. He's completely drowning in her, feeling himself draw closer and closer to release. Oh, but he wills himself to endure, wanting more than ever to feel her come. Hands come around to draw her in a close embrace, bringing her chest close to his mouth. It's a little hard for her to move in this position, but she isn't complaining when his mouth latches onto her.

"Eren..." she whimpers, her movements stuttering when she feels him lightly bite, suck and lick at a hardened nipple. His other hand is tending to her other breast, pulling and pinching her and the small whines and mewls escaping her pleases him to no end. He jerks upwards rapidly, trying to bring her closer.

Mikasa only lasts a few more thrusts, a few more licks and bites before her walls clamp down on him hard.

" _Ah-ahhhhh!_ " she moans. Every muscle becomes tight with her release, pulling at him insistently that Eren can no longer hold back. A low snarl escapes him as his own hips try to drive himself as deep inside her as possible before he stills, feeling a hot stream leave him and shoot up inside her. Mikasa moans, body slowly becoming relaxed as she leans on him, following him as they both fall onto the mattress.

Eren's still panting, as he lays back with her in his arms. He can feel her still milking him even though he's completely spent. When at last he tries to pull out, he's stopped when Mikasa snuggles closer to him, her voice pleading.

Being incredibly sensitive, the movements she makes is a little uncomfortable as she tries to keep him in. "Mikasa?" he questions, voice low.

"Can we... stay like this for a while longer?" she asks, her hands shyly wrapping around him and her face burying into his neck. "Please?"

In no position to deny her of what she wishes, Eren relents, smiling softly. "Alright." he sighs, eyes heavy with drowsiness. She smiles against him once more before relaxing, flinching every once in a while when the other moves.

Before either can become engulfed in slumber, Eren leans his head down to whisper in her ear. "You know, I still have to take a shower. Would you care to join me?"

It's a miracle her eyes manage to open after just nearly coming close to the oblivion of sleep.

"Only if you wash my back."

He can't hold back the grin stretching wide over him. "Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is. You're probably wondering what it was they got in a fight about, right? Well that's up for debate, if you think you know feel free to comment on it, otherwise it's ambiguous. 
> 
> By the by, I don't know Annie's actual heritage/nationality whatever the hell you call it, I honestly just think she'd come from Russia or German or she's half like how I made Eren half. His father coming from German and his mother Russia, which of course is just me. So in all my stories, unless said otherwise, she's Russian. And I don't know why, but I always picture Armin as a rich kid in Modern AU's (unless, you know they state otherwise). Probably 'cause of his neat hair style. Yeah. Could be that. Let's stick with that. :)
> 
> Also, question: Are you guys at all bothered that I basically put both pairings together in each segment? Like as an established relationship in the background such as the one here? I think this is the only one I have doing this, but I don't know. Maybe you hate that kind of thing? Or it's annoying or, just distracting? :/ Any thoughts?


End file.
